No Freedom
by Ouma
Summary: Zero always thinks it's unfair. he had always had to suffer. Kaname knew this and feel sympathy of him, he want to bring Zero to a place where Zero can smile happily. A journey to an outside world something unexpected about to happen. Senri had escape from the mansion and meet Takuma, what will happen next? Also the past that Kaname hide, will Zero able to forgive him?
1. Chapter 1

Zero was sleeping in the stable again. He didn't bother to attend class since he's already too smart and in his level he can already get to Harvard already but he didn't. It's all because he thinks that going to university or college means more work and Zero is lazy to do that. He got straight A plus, good at sport and popular with his looks. Guys and even girls envy of him, he is very beautiful and handsome which girls are dreaming for and he is popular within day and night student which make more people envy him.

Zero is a perfect and the weird thing about the school his attending is that there was only two perfects at the school. Also nobody ever see him smile before in their life all except for one person. Her name is Yuki, she is Zero little sister and a perfect. She was very different from Zero or should I say the total opposite. She got tons of friends while Zero had none. She got lots of bad grade while Zero is a genius. She like to smile while Zero much prefer serious face and most of all Yuki somehow attract a lot of night student attention. That's why even though she learns how to fight; she is no match for night students. It's all because all night students are vampire.

Zero is also a vampire, because he got bad past about them so he was a day student. Since Yuki blood attract too much of vampires, Zero had no choice but to become Yuki guardian, protector, a brother and a father to her. It's because Zero think that their foster-father had act too much like a child so Zero was taking responsibilities as Yuki father. The only time he need to protect Yuki is when the sun was about to set. As the sun set the night students will come from their dorm. All of them which mean it are too dangerous for Yuki to be alone.

He look at the horses surrounded him; he got up and looks at his watch. Looks like it's still early for evening tea and Zero is bored since he had nothing more to do than sleep so he decide to take a walk at the forest. There was a big forest located near the school, the only reason Zero want to go there because he knew there was an abandon dorm there. Many students say it is hunted but Zero been there lots of time and nothing unusual happen except sometimes he sees mouse running around. Zero walk past the dark forest and meet the abandon dorm. He quickly went in to explore that place.

He remember that he love to explore places that is interesting and challenging but Yuki doesn't like creepy or haunted house so as a brother Zero obey his sister wish and play things that less dangerous such as tea party with bunnies and teddy bear. Even though it hurts his man pride he never in his life makes his sister cry. He gives Yuki lot of love and never once yells at her. He always praises her when Yuki is doing her best. (Especially in her exam she fails again).

'Now where should I go next?' Zero say excitedly as he walks down the stairs.

He was heading to the basement that hasn't he explore yet. He switches on his torch-light since he can't find any switch there. He was walking along the brick wall. There were doors few meters away from him. He tries to open it but every time he tries to turn the doo knob it was always lock. He gives a loud sigh and continues walking. Then he faces another door ahead of him and turns the door knob, he was surprise and smiling at the same time to see that the door was not lock. He enters the room.

"This place is old." Zero say as he look around the room. There was spider web everywhere and dust. Zero cough and cover his mouth and nose with his hand.

He takes another look and saw a big piano in the middle. Zero walks toward it, he brush away the dust and press a key. Sound came out even though it's not as better as the piano at school but the piano still work. Zero presses all the keys and he satisfy to see all of them are working. Zero clean the sit and sat o it. He stretches his finger and starts to play a song.

He plays and plays until suddenly he feels cold air surrounding him. He holds his chest as he feels his heart beating fast. Zero knew this feeling before; it happens every time he gets close to that person. Indeed….. Is just like what you guys are thinking. I'm talking about the pure blood vampire which is none other than Kaname.

"What is that guy doing here?" Zero say as he grasping for air. He is moaning and blushing, he became like this ever since the day he drink Kaname blood, the pure blood. So that Zero won't attack any human since Zero is a human turning into a vampire so he can't control himself. So Kaname make a contract with him. Trust me; Zero doesn't want to even make this contact with Kaname. In order to make the contact they had need to have a ritual first. Yuki doesn't knew any of this since no one told tell her and especially Zero doesn't want her get worry all the time.

"It's a surprise to see you here." Kaname smirk as he sees Zero blush. 'I came here as I hear the old piano was being play by someone. It is very beautiful.'

"Don't come near me." Zero say softly as he holds his chest. It was more difficult for him to breathe.

Kaname ignore of what Zero just say and walk toward him, he put his thumb underneath Zero chin and lift it so Zero can face him. He smiles to see Zero looking weak and less dangerous.

"You're hungry aren't you?" Kaname said and Zero quickly turns to the other side.

"No….." He said as he try to stand up and walk away but unfortunately Kaname push him back down.

Kaname make a small cut at his wrist and lat his red bloods came out and show it to Zero. Zero gulp as he throat suddenly feel dry and the blood seems to be calling him to drink it. Kaname closes his distance to Zero and whisper.

"Drink it."

Zero take that hand and bite it, he can't stand the smell of the blood. Kaname watch excitedly as Zero drinks it, it was too delicious and powerful and Zero can't stop. Kaname pull his hand away since he doesn't want to lose a lot of blood and Zero lick his lips unsatisfied at the amount of blood he just drink. He wants more and more but he realized he became a monster if these keep up.

"Why… Why is it? Why do you like making me feels bad all the time?" Zero says.

"I just want to make sure vampire like you had enough food, so the human won't be in danger."

"Because of this I'm afraid to face Yuki."

"Is she that important to you?"

Kaname glare and Zero shiver to see Kaname eyes full of anger and hatred. Every time he says Yuki name, Kaname will always glare as if he doesn't want Yuki name to be heard.

He notices it, he knew Kaname had something hidden but he doesn't know what. Zero holds his hand and grips it. He is powerless in front of Kaname. He is not strong as everyone think he is. He is under Kaname thumb and forever it will be.

"What is the real reason for you to come here Kaname?'

"I came here to see you."

"I don't care."

"Well I care."

Kaname face is one breath away from Zero.

"You belong to me."

"I don't belong to anyone!"

"You need my blood to survive."

"No…. I will survive without it."

"You will make Yuki worry."

"Yuki…..'

"You're mine so think about me and only me."

"I'm not yours; I belong to me and only me."

Kaname eyes turn red, Zero knew what it means. Kaname was going to use his power.

"Zero, kneel down."

He wants to protest but Zero body move by itself and kneel.

"Stop!" Zero shouted.

"Look at me."

Zero look up at Kaname and look at him with anger. Kaname bend toward Zero and brush his lips against him. Zero want to push away but his hand won't move. His body won't listen to him anymore, Zero want to cry but he can't.

"This is proving that you're mine."

Zero nodded feeling he been defeat.

"Yes, I'm yours."

Kaname kiss Zero again but this time is deeper, his tongue went inside Zero mouth and Zero closes his eyes embarrass to see Kaname face. His face is blushing and he can't help but feeling pleasure. Kaname pull Zero closer to him and was slipping his hand underneath Zero shirt.

"A...Ahhh…uh..."

"I hope you remember this Zero. Ever since the ritual no longer you free. You mine and will always be till the death. The door of freedom does no longer exist for you."

"It's unfair." Zero cry. 'Why does this have to happen to me?'

Again Zero remembers how he was different from Yuki but they both have same similarities. Their parents die when they were young. Yuki still smile and play cheerfully because her memory is no longer there as for Zero he was searching and searching to avenge his family. He wishes to be Yuki now. So forever he will protect and live without fear but he knew the day won't come.'

Kaname wipe Zero tears and give him another kiss.

"It's okay, you won't regret this. You won't."

Zero is already regret making the contract. He remembers how fun it is when he stills a human, to play with other kids that same age as him. He wants to go back to that time. He will give anything for that to happen.

"Kaname…"

Kaname embrace Zero and put his hand around Zero waist.

"I don't know what freedom is anymore, since all these years I'm in a place with high wall where no one could escape. I'm feeling like I'm inside a cage right now."

"There's no need for you to think of that. Soon after graduation I will take you anywhere."

Zero gives a faint smile.

"No matter where you bring me the result is the same. I can't run away."

'Forever I'm trap.' Zero thought. 'I can't run or hide. He will find me.'


	2. Chapter 2

The sunlight shine into Zero room, the bird is flying while chirping and people are talking but there's not much noise since it still early morning. Zero open his eyes and sees Yuki is sleeping beside him, hugging him from the back like a pillow. Zero moves her hand away and gives her a pillow as a replacement. He remembers that ever since he was young, Yuki will always sneak into his room and sleep beside him. She'll always do this every time she had a bad dream or the time when she couldn't fall asleep. She will always use an excuse that Zero is warm and comfortable to sleep with. Zero can't even be angry at her since first she's his little sister and Yuki face is very adorable despite that they're the same age.

Zero and Yuki is the only student who didn't sleep in downs, they stay at their father mansion in the school territory so they won't be late. Zero like privacy so his father the headmaster excuse him from living in the dorms but for Yuki. Zero was worry if the nights students decide to attack her at night so he ask personally at his father so Yuki to stay with them for her safety. Yuki once keep insisting that she wasn't to stay in down to be close to her friend but later give up as she realized that her family worry about her.

Yuki is a sweet girl and very kind but she's not a good fighter like Zero so she will receive training everyday from a professional. Zero will always skip the training thinking he's good enough. Well that what everyone thinks but the true is Zero doesn't like to be around some people he doesn't knew much about except for his little sister Yuki. He knew Yuki from long time, what she likes, his favorite color, her fear and everything else about her.

"Yuki…. It's time to wake up." Zero shake Yuki shoulder but Yuki was having a sweet dream so it was hard to wake her up every day.

Zero sigh loudly and try to wake her up again by pinching her but she still have shown any sign of waking up. So he decided to give up.

He walks toward his closet and take out his school uniform which is black. Night student wear uniform which the color of white. The color represents pureness. He laugh as he knew that night students are vampire and there's no way a vampire can be describe pure, for him vampire are monster that is thirty of blood of a human.

He look at the gun that was in his drawer, he never touch the gun that use to belong to his late father. If he ever touches it will bring his sad and most painful memories.

*Flashback*

"Mom…. Dad….." Zero stare at the cold blood that is covering the blood, he was leaning at the wall watching his two parents lying on the floor. At first he thought his parent just pass out but as he saw none of them are breathing his heart skips a beat.

"Please wake up… I don't want to be alone." There was no answer, it was replaced with silent and Zero sulking.

He wipes his tears couple of times but it keeps coming out. He fell sharp pain from his neck, he touch it and feel his blood coming out. All he remembers is that a white silver hair was in front of their door step smiling sweetly at Zero. At first Zero didn't anything about vampire so he let himself being pull by the woman and was being bite at the neck. He remembers his mother screaming and yelling for help, his father came out and shoot at the women.

It was all for nothing as the women kill them, until now Zero didn't knew why she keeps him alive. Zero got a twin brother, he was missing after the accident and he never seize him again. Zero can only think he's dead now. His twin brother Ichiru, Zero use to be a gentle boy but now he change. For the sake to avenge his parent he will sacrifice everything.

*End flashback*

Zero had already changed into his uniform, seeing Yuki is still sleeping Zero quietly tiptoe out of the room. He chuckle as he imagine seeing Yuki being late again. He glances at Yuki for a few moments and left, he go straightly to class. Zero was well-known to be number one students that skip lot of class but he always is early for the first period so he will get his attendance mark. He think it's troublesome that attendance count as grade to graduate.

He then remembers Kaname words that he will bring Zero to anywhere he wants. Can he really be happy with Kaname?

As Zero walk toward his school he look at the big wall.

The wall was tall and it reach up almost touch the sky, he doesn't know why his father did this but he feel like he was inside a cage. He was unable to walk out to see the outside world. He then looks at the other students that are cheerfully talking to each other as if they didn't care about the wall.

"Mom…dad…. Ichiru. I'm trying my best but am it worth it." Zero says in his heart and look up at the sky. He felt the cold wind blow, it feels so good and Zero hope he will taken somewhere far away from here.

Kaname sit in his room, looking out his glass window. Just like all vampires they prefer dark place even though they didn't get burn as they the sunlight touch them. Kaname is one of the vampires that are still awake in the morning. Kaname is a president for the nights students and he always show a warm smile and that means Kaname had the most fan girls at school which makes him a number one celebrity. Kaname simply ignore that since he had more important stuff to do and he is more interested in the one person.

(Just like all of you are thinking… YES IT'S ZERO! AHHHH! I LOVE YOU TWO!)

Kaname open a book and start reading since he's feeling bored right now with nothing to do. As he flips a page suddenly a letter fell down from the book. He pick it up and check it, he open it and read the contents. He was shock and surprise, it was his late father handwritten on it. He knew it by just one look, he quickly finishes reading it, and his expression change and he bite his lips.

"I have to see him." he says as he jumps out from the window. Its good thing there's no day students wander nearby or they will be shock to see Kaname jump out from his room which is 5 storey's high.

Zero chuckle in the inside as he sees Yuki was walking into the class trying to cover her face. Few students' smirks and some whisper to see the daughter of the principal is late again.

"Why can't you be more like your brother?" The teacher says disappointed.

Yuki simply nod her head and waited for her everyday punishment. Then a few minutes later the teacher lat her sit at her place, Yuki manage to give a few glare at her brother and sign him.

'Why didn't you wake me up?'

'Sorry…' Zero sign back.

He remembers that when they were a child Yuki was always been ask by the teacher to answer the question in front of the class. So Zero and Yuki make a sign language of their own so Yuki won't have any problem answering so she won't have to be punish again. They still use the sign until now.

Zero look at Yuki back, he start sketching her. Zero is very talented in lots of things it's all started when he start feeling bored in some class. For example when he is feeling bored at Math class, he plays with his fingers while remembering the notes, thanks to that he can play any instrument, when he was bored in chemistry class, he draw and thanks to that he can draw people and his drawing look so real that he is call a professional.

So basically you guys can imagine how many classes that Zero is in and somehow help him to become very talented and had a very bright future in front of him. It was about the fifth period when Zero had sneak out from the class unnoticed. Zero want to sleep in the stable again, but decide to take a walk around since it's been a long time he haven't walk around the school to see something new.

As he walks he put each of his hand inside the pockets as he walk. Zero closes his eyes imagine when he still a kid, he and his brother will always play together. Then suddenly Zero can feel someone watching him, it give him a shiver.

"Who's there?" He shouted as he spun around. There was no one behind me. 'It can't be my imagination; I feel that before…'

Zero knew someone is watching him, if it's Kaname, Kaname is not the type to hide himself since he's not a coward.

Zero quickly ran toward the woods, he keep feeling he was being follow, he take out his bloody rose ( It's a weapon that Zero use to kill vampire. Warning: If you're a vampire you are strictly be warned not to play with the gun.) He is preparing of what going to happen next.

As Zero just stands there, suddenly something appears from behind. Zero didn't get a chance to turn as that person punches Zero from the back. Zero was no match for that strength as he was being push down to the ground. Zero struggle and decide not to give up easily.

"Why is it that you don't want to use your power? You might get a chance to defeat Me." say the voice.

Zero shook his head, never in his life he wants to use the power. If he uses it he will be the same as them, he will have to ell Yuki he's a vampire. She will leave him afraid what he will do to her. He was afraid that Yuki will abandon him just like he's family.

"Let me go!" Zero screams as he tries to use his remaining strength to kick him away.

"I really like that stubbornness of yours. No wonder that Kaname attract to you."

He turn Zero around so Zero can take a good look at him, Zero gulp to see Hanabusa Aido was griping his wrists.

"I'm so jealous of you to get special attention from pureblood ever since the ritual. Ever since that day I watch you day by day. You're not strong as everyone say. In the inside you're weak. How long you going to put that mask?"

Zero bite his lips not wanting to scream. Aido closes his distance to Zero, he was on top. Zero bush as he can feel that Aido was getting closer to him. He presses himself against Zero.

"You're cute." Aido smirks to see Zero madly blushes of embarrassment,

"Get of me…." Zero says. Aido ignore him and look at Zero lips.

"I wonder how your lips will taste like."

He brushes his lips against Zero; Zero closes his eyes and still trying to break free from the grip. Aido then smiles widely as he sees Zero shiver. It was too cute and he can't his eyes of him.

"I was loyal to Kaname and continue to do that. Now I feel like breaking one of his orders."

He gives another sweet kiss to Zero. "I will be great if you become mine instead of him."

Zero wants to cry, he doesn't like any of this. "Help…" he says softly.

"Zero…. You don't have to…" Before Aido can finish his words he can feel a sharp thing at his neck, his neck is bleeding and his wound is not healing immediately as it was supposed to. He knew what it is; it was Kaname sword that can kill vampire. A dangerous weapon held by Kaname family from generations.

"Get away from him." Kaname said and Aido quickly obey and let Zero go from the tight grip. 'Now leave before I lost my temper.'

Aido look down at the ground scare to see Kaname angry face. He uses his vampire power and left them alone immediately.

"Zero…." Kaname say sadly as he reach out his hand to zero. " Are you okay?"

Zero pushes his hand away and glare at Kaname. "Why…why can't just everyone left me alone? What did I do to deserve this?"

Kaname stay silent and watch as Zero starts to cry. "It's not fair. How come I lost everything?"

Kaname kneel in front of Zero. "You have me…."

"I don't need you."

It brings sharp pain to Kaname heart.

"You only have me, you don't need Yuki anymore." Kaname says sadly.

'What are you talking about?' Kaname show a letter. "Zero…. After this please, be by my side since soon you the only one I have left to love."

"What?" Zero says confusedly.

"Yuki….. Soon Yuki will turn seventeen the next two weeks. That day I have to….."

There was a long silence before Kaname continue. "To kill her."

Zero eyes were wide open showing fear and hesitation. "Kaname….. why?"


	3. Chapter 3

"Kaname….why…."

Before he got a chance to reply Zero take his gun from the ground and pointed it at Kaname face.

"I won't let you hurt Yuki!" He shouts.

Kaname didn't move at all, he just show a sad expression as his eyes color changes.

"Zero, drop your gun." He order.

"No!" Even though Zero try hard not to let it go but since Kaname know has a control over his body he has no choice but to do so and glare sharply at the vampire.

Zero try to attack but he was helpless as Kaname easily stop him with just one hand. Kaname stood up and embraces Zero, he can hear Zero was cursing him but he didn't mind. He gently pats Zero head wanting him to calm down. He knew what will happen after this but he wants Zero to stay by his side no matter what since he is the only person he truly love.

"I'm sorry Zero. It's my duty to follow my father order to kill her. We only need one successor in our family."

"Yuki is not a vampire."

Zero tries to deny it even though he feels similarities between Yuki and Kaname.

"She's a hundred percent human. She's my little sister." Kaname shook his head. "Correction, she's actually my little sis. She's Yuki Kuran."

"No….. Please tell me you just lie. It's a joke."

"It is not."

"Don't kill her. If she's truly your little sister don't kill her."

"We only need only one successor. Her existence is a mistake."

"No!" Zero scream but was stop with Kaname kiss.

"This is an order Zero; I want you to bring her to me a day before her birthday exactly at twelve midnight."

"I hate you." Zero eyes turn red as if he's vampire power is awakening."I'll never forgive you."

"Hate me as much as you like, no matter what happen I'll always be your master till the end."

Zero pass out as Kaname use his power on Zero, he also erase Zero memories in order Zero won't remember what just happen today. He had to do this no matter what, if he won't be able to become have the full blood of Kuran. Ever since they were young, his parents will always have a talk with him when Yuki is sleeping.

* * *

*Flashback*

"Yuki is just your other half. When you two had reached a certain age, it will be the time when one of you must die."

"Why's that?"

"Even though you two are pure blood, you need a full Kuran blood to use the sword from generation full power. We already had a lot of enemies so don't fail us. This is all for Kuran to continue their blood line." Kaname nod understanding what he must do.

*End flashback*

* * *

He place Zero on his bed, he cut his wrist and take a sip and didn't swallow it. Then he places his lips against Zero and let his blood flow through from mouth to mouth. His use his tongue to help Zero swallow it in his sleep. Kaname took Zero hand and bite it. He also thirsty for blood, Zero finger is moving as its body react to Kaname. Kaname open his shirt and go on top of Zero.

"You're the only who will know who I really am. Only you."

* * *

Zero woke up feeling dizzy and his whole body feels weak and he can feel some pain too. He uses all his energy he can gather to sit up. He takes the glass of water that was beside his and drinks it as he feels his throat is very dry.

He looks around and he couldn't see a thing. The room was dark and the only light he sees is a table lamp that was place on a study table that was far at the corner near the door. Zero was cover with blanket but he feels cold, that was then he realized he didn't wear anything. Zero blush madly like a tomato to found he naked.

"What happen just now?"

As he was confused of what happen the bathroom door was open and Kaname take a few step in his room and close the door behind him.

"You're awake." He smiles to see Zero glare at him.

"You…."

"Do you want me to tell you how you react when I touch your body?"

"Stop it." Zero turns and faces the wall.

He can hear Kaname laughing. "No matter how much you hate vampire we actually making a great relationship aren't we."

"Stop saying that….." Kaname love to see Zero blushes, it matches Zero face.

Kaname walk toward Zero and adjust his hair so he can Zero face better. Zero pushes Kaname away. "I want to leave now. Give me my clothes back." Zero look around trying to spot his clothes at the dark room. He can't get up since he's still tired after what Kaname had done to him and he's naked.

"Not until you give me a kiss."

"You rape lots of times and still want more. You're nothing but disgusting monster." Kaname push Zero down and press both of his hand at Zero neck making him difficult to breathe.

"You really are very brave to say some rude word to your master." Zero then remember his situation.

Zero didn't dare to protest or anything. "Kaname…."

Kaname let go of Zero, he fell bit guilty leaving his marks at Zero neck but relieve to see it heal. It means that Zero vampire power is awakening, why it took so long is that Zero never use it. this is also the reason he need to make the ritual in order ha can control himself from attacking people.

"Zero, you better go back home now." Kaname give Zero his clothes back and Give him a kiss at the forehead before leaving Zero all alone in the room.

* * *

Yuki was sitting at the edge of the table eating dinner with her father. Zero appear and sit down at his usual place beside Yuki.

"You don't look so good. Did anything happen?" Yuki ask.

Zero stay silent and start to eat.

"Let daddy help you." Cross say while smiling.

"I don't feel like talking." Zero get up.

"Wait! You only eat a bite. Are you really okay?"

As Zero stay silent, Yuki quickly finish her dinner and follow Zero to his room. Zero lay him on the bed and put his head on the pillow.

"I never see you like this before." Yuki say worriedly.

"Zero, do you remember my birthday?" Zero nodded. "At my birthday can you smile? I don't like seeing you so cold to people."

_'Am I really that cold?'_

"It will be great if two of us spent time together watching stars when we were kids and you use to smile a lot. So…. I want to spend my entire birthday with you."

Zero look up at Yuki who is smiling hopefully Zero agree. Since Zero doesn't want to disappoint her he agrees. "Alright I promise."

"Yeah!" Yuki shout with excitement.

Zero doesn't realize that Yuki birthday won't go as they thought. That day that he will lose someone precious and dear and in return he will gain something. The day when Zero will finally …..become a vampire hunter.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Ignore my grammar mistake and please enjoy.**

Zero was looking out from his window staring into space. It's weekend so it's the day for everyone to enjoy themselves and relax from all the school work or other stuff but for Zero he think it's the most boring day in his life. He got nothing to do. At first he was thinking about walking outside but he remembers about Kaname. He doesn't want to meet him again.

Yuki cheerfully enter Zero room without knocking. She was carrying pile of clothes and put it on Zero bed. "Zero, what color do you think suit me?" she asks as she look one by one at each clothes.

Zero didn't bother to turn and look at the girly clothes on the bed, it give him very embarrassing memories. When Zero was young, his mother always wants a daughter so she will always dress Zero with girl clothes along with his brother. It was all in the past now and he keep wondering if he will be happy if he's brother is still alive.

"Zero….. Are you listening?" Yuki say sadly to watch her brother not to even give a single attention.

She was use to have everyone attention so she doesn't like to be ignore especially from her brother. She wraps her hand around Zero tightly which cause him hard to breathe.

"Yuki" She let go of him and giggle, it's quite funny to see Zero hilarious face sometime.

"So…. What should I wear for the big day?" she wink and Zero smile to see his sister like that.

"I think white suit with your personalities."

Zero walk toward the pile of clothes and take a piece of clothes which is white. It a gown that reach until her knees and there some rifles underneath. Zero also takes a jacket which is long sleeve and red that reach her elbow.

"Shall I do your hair Yuki?" Zero asks.

Yuki quickly say yes since she like it when Zero do her hair. He will always make her beautiful. Zero takes a comb and brush Yuki hair gently, he does it softly so her hair won't be damage. She look pretty as always. As he was sure he had comb every part of her hair, he take a ribbon and comb some of Yuki hair to the back and tie the ribbon. He also pin her hair so it won't look messy and advice her not touch it all the time.

"Wow….." Yuki says as her surprise how cute she looks. "My friends going to be so jealous."

"Of course they will. Nobody can compare to Yuki."

Yuki stay silent for a while look down making Zero confuse.

"Yuki?" Yuki give a faint smile.

"Zero….. We're not blood related right?" Zero nodded.

"Can we fell in love?" Zero was shock or should I say surprise.

He never thought Yuki will say it like that. Also does she take his kindness as something else?

"Yuki, I love you as my little sister and nothing more."

Yuki give a disappointed face, she rested her head at Zero and Zero put both of has warm hand at Yuki.

"I'm sorry."

"There's no need to apologize.' Yuki says as one of her tears came out.

She still gives her faint smile and place Zero both hand at her cheek so she can feel warm and gentle touch.

"I love you Zero." Zero didn't say anything back since he didn't know how to reply to her. He only think Yuki as a sibling and nothing more than that. Suddenly their foster-father burst in and saw Zero and Yuki hug each other.

"Did something happen?" He asks suspiciously.

Zero and Yuki blush and quickly distance themselves.

"Now I know why Yuki doesn't have a way when she enters my room. She follows her father." Say Zero trying to make a joke.

"Hey….. I just forgot to knock." Say Yuki pretending to be angry.

They both laugh and make Cross more and more suspicious of what just happen. But he glad to see his daughter and son are happy.

* * *

Kaname look at his sword, the sword was sharp and not dull the way he like it. Beside the sword was a scythe that was once used by his mother. After this the scythe will be no more use to him since the sycthe is origially belong to Yuki after all and sompare to them both he know he is stronger.

The entire night students were wearing black cloak that hide thie faces and every part of their body. They all gather at the abandon dorm and waiting for Kaname. They heard that Kaname had something very important to tell them and must gather at the usual place before he arrives.

Everyone obey the order of the pure blood and arrive after a few seconds he orders them. Kaname arrive while carrying his sword at his right hand and a scythe at his left. The all stare at the weapon nervously thinking what Kaname will do.

"As you all had already know I'm Kaname Kuran, one of the few pure blood that still exist."

"Yes Kaname sama." The entire vampire says together.

Later Kaname continue. "As we all gather today for me to bring you news. I had a little sister. Her name is Yuki, one of the prefects."

Everyone was shock and some start to whisper too each other. Kaname can hear them no matter how softly they said.

_"She's a human."_

_"Is this a joke, if she's a human then is Kaname sama a human or a vampire?"_

_"I never expect that coming."_

'Silent!' Kaname shouted and immediately they obey and shut their mouth.

"My sister has her vampire power seal when she was young as a result for that my mother had died. She had warned me that as Yuki reach a certain age, it will be the day me and Yuki become one. So I can finally get Kuran full control of the bloodline."

"So… listen to me words. I order all of you not to let anyone to interrupt the ceremony." Kaname use his power as he use on Zero. Finally the day had come, there's not much time to spare.

* * *

Zero watch Yuki pluck some flowers at the garden, they were roses, daisies, orchid, sunflower and many more. Zero was looking around if somebody spotted them plucking without permission. Yuki wish to have the flowers to decorate her room and Zero.

"Zero, this white rose is beautiful isn't it?" Yuki says as she smells the sweet scent.

"It is beautiful. It suits you." Yuki continue to pluck until she suddenly feel a sharp pain and quickly pull her hand away. She spotted blood at one of her finger.

"Is there something wrong Yuki?" Zero asks as he bends over to Yuki. She shows her finger is bleeding. Suddenly Zero heart was thumping, the blood looks delicious. Without thinking he put her bleeding finger in his mouth and sucks the blood. Yuki blushes.

As he keeps sucking, he feels a sudden shock as he feel his strength is increasing. Zero quickly stops as he realized something. He had just drink Yuki blood.

"I'm sorry." Zero quickly apologizes.

Yuki smile widely and press her hand at her chest, in the inside she was to happy Zero did that.

"I love you." she whispers.

"Did you say something?" Zero asks as he helps Yuki carry the basket full of flowers.

"There's nothing." Yuki pinch both of Zero cheek until it turns red.

"What is that for?" Zero rubs his cheek.

"It's been a long time we haven't walk together like this. Still remember we were a kid you carry me like a princess when I fell down and hurt my leg. You always there for me and somehow…. I like it when you always there for me even if a small matter."

Zero put his hand around Yuki shoulder.

"You're welcome Yuki."

Zero feels a shiver and spun around. He gulps to see Kaname standing afar from them, he was saying something but Zero can't hear him. Zero decides to ignore him and walk home with Yuki. He doesn't realize that Kaname is saying…..

_'Remember the twelve midnight.'_

* * *

**I hope you guys remember in chapter two. It's the time when Yuki will get kill. Thanks for reading.**


	5. Chapter 5

Zero and Yuki sit in the living room alone together since their father had something important to do. Yuki is sleeping on Zero laps, he doesn't know why Yuki didn't sleep in her room but he decide not to ask his sleepy sister. Zero was reading a very thick book so when he finish it he hope it's bedtime so he can go to sleep and put Yuki I her room.

As Zero keep reading, he heard some few knocks on the door. He slowly places a pillow so Yuki won't wake up and realized he was missing. Zero walk toward the door and stand there not bothering to open the door.

"Who's there?"

Zero knew his father can easily open the door, any human can except for vampires. That is why Zero always needs Yuki to open the door because their father had placed a seal so that vampire can't enter. Even level A vampire can't enter. Only an S level vampire can enter since he's strong enough to break the seal. Zero knew this since when he was young he always sees Kaname walk in and his follower always stand few steps away.

His late father had taught him everything about vampire, their weakness so one day Zero won't have any problem fighting them.

"It's me Aido."

Zero grips his hand.

"What are you doing here bastard?"

"I want to talk to you so come out."

Zero isn't stupid so he didn't move. He doesn't like Aido personalities since Aido is popular as a playboy. He can't understand why Aido bother to become one of Kaname followers since he doesn't look like the type to get single dirt at his face.

"Just tell me what you want. I don't have time for your stupid games."

"I'm sorry about that day. I know I shouldn't kiss you but I can't help it."

Zero froze; he doesn't remember that Aido did that to him.

"What did you mean?" Zero asks as he gets closer to the door. "Since when did you kiss me?"

He can hear Aido sigh from the other side of the door.

"Zero, you don't know. What going to happen to Yuki. She…."

As Aido was about to finish his sentence he fell a few glare from behind him. The other vampires were surrounding the house. Zero can hear Aido screaming in pain as if he was being torture. Zero take a step back and take out his gun. He can feel tons of vampires are around them. There's no way he can stop them all at once, Zero quickly ran to Yuki and relieve to see her still sleeping soundly and was hugging the pillow.

Zero quickly ran to her and carries her in his arms. He had to hide Yuki somewhere save first and then prepare to fight. He quickly opens a secret door which is hidden behind the book shelves. There was a big hole, big enough to put Yuki in it. He put Yuki in there gently and quickly closes it as the seal is breaking. Zero ran out from the house and shut the door before any of the vampires had chance to get in. he pointed 'Bloody Rose' at them and warn them not to get near.

"Go back to your dorm!" he shouted as he pulls the trigger getting ready to shoot. Zero never shoots anyone before and he hope he can still remember how to shoot correctly because if they attach Zero can't shoot and miss the first one because with this number he won't be able to tell if he had time to even shoot every one of them. He also had to beware that not all of them are level C.

"There's too many."

As h suddenly he decide to just shoot, he saw Aido on the ground with scratches everywhere.

"What the hell they did to you?" he says as he run toward Aido to check if he still alive. 'Why are they doing this, aren't Kaname suppose to be guarding them.'

"Ze…. Zero…."

Aido open his eyes halfway and he's half conscious.

"Yuki…..Hurry and ran away from here."

Then Aido take his last breath, Zero closes Aido eyes and give him a quick pray.

"I don't know what's wrong with you guys but you break the law."

Zero shoots them, they keep attacking and Zero manages to dodge and block. He uses all his strength to shoot them with his 'Bloody Rose'. Zero had known what they are after but why…. Yuki hasn't done anything to offense them especially to Kaname. Kaname is Yuki role model.

"Damn it."

At last the vampire attack hit Zero arm and legs which make Zero slower. Zero also doesn't have strength that can help him to fight. It was then he realized, it's time to use it.

Zero eyes glowing red in darkness, his fangs grow sharper, all the vampire are surprised as Zero suddenly attack them with high speed and strength that is stronger than a human.

"This will teach you a lesson."

Zero gives another shoot and this time his 'Bloody Rose' was able to shoot more than one of them. Even though he was able to use his power he can't help the fact he feel something wrong.

Kaname walk into the house, and look around to see if there anybody there. There was no one so he steps inside without force or anything. He walk toward the book shelves and with one knock on it the book shelve broken to pieces and Kaname open a secret door and smile to see Yuki sleeping in there.

He looks at her and surprises how she resembles him so much, her hair color, and her face. The only difference they had is personalities and gender. He carries her and put her on the couches. Yuki murmur and woke up surprise to see Kaname doing in her house.

"Kaname, what bring you here?"

Kaname open his mouth and show her his bare fangs, Yuki scream as he push her down.

"ZERO!" she shouted but Zero was too busy fighting to hear her screaming.

Kaname bend over and bite her neck, she struggle with amount of blood loss. Kaname bite his hand and lean over and whisper.

"Don't blame me for what about to happen."

Yuki can feel a thick liquid entering her mouth, it taste sweet but there's something wrong about it. Her eyes are watery, her heart was beating rapidly. She turns around to see Zero burst in shouting her name and Kaname disappear like a wind.

"YUKI!" he shouted, Yuki close her eyes as he heard Zero words and closes her eyes.

* * *

***Flash back***

Yuki fell down as her brother had use his weapon, Yuki can't handle his brother strength and fell.

"It hurts…"She cries but her brother didn't help her, he look at her sadly.

"I'm sorry but we have to do this, for the upcoming day."

Yuki doesn't know what he meant but he everyday Kaname will take her to the training room to train her. Yuki always keep asking why they have to do this and Kaname will always answer without explanation.

In order for one of us can live.

Now after all those years Yuki had finally manage to understand what he meant by that. They have to fight one day.

***End Flashback***

* * *

She opens her eyes and Zero holding her hand looking shock. She realized something different, her view is sharper and hair is longer than it suppose too. She look at her skin, it was the same color as the night student and more importantly she feel stronger and more energy.

"Zero…" she smile at him. She sit up and hug him, Zero was surprise by her action suddenly.

"I really want to celebrate my birthday with you."

"Yuki." He pulls her closer. "What did you mean? What are you planning?"

She smiles at her beloved person. Right now might be the last time she will ever see Zero face. If only she knew this sooner, if only she didn't get close to Zero to make him sad.

"I love you Zero."

She gives him a kiss.

"Zero this is an order." Her eyes glow.

"You must….." Zero eyes wide open and nodded obey her order.

"Yuki….." He cry watching Yuki walk out._ 'Only now I just realized, I belong to you.'_ He says as he covered his face with his bare hand.

Yuki walk toward the night dorm, where all the vampires are waiting. Kaname stood in the middle holding out a scythe at Yuki.

"This weapon was use by our mother and will pass down to you."

"Yes, Kaname Oni sama." She takes the scythe and stand at her place. The clock struck twelve and Kaname and Yuki swing their weapon.

"Zero….. I really want to see your smile again." that was her last thought as she feel a sharp pain slice her neck and before she knew it the place got dark and she can see Kaname tears coming out. She knew, Kaname still care for her but he never care for her. Yuki hope Zero does as her order him to do.

"Bye..." she said weakly as she died. Kaname walk toward her.

"We're now one." He says as he bites Yuki dead body drinking the remaining blood.


	6. Chapter 6

It wasn't long before the accident happen, Kaname stood at the door way and went inside. He want to Zero room, there was a bed, a mirror hanging at the wall and table for him to study. The closet is empty and the room was neat. The window and the curtain was open letting the cold breeze whined inside. He looks out and can see the garden from up here.

He asks Cross a lot of question about Zero but all the answers he get is not enough. He try to find some clue if the delinquent somehow let some trace but no luck on finding it. He walk toward the table which consists lots of novel, it seems that Zero enjoy reading too. He takes out one of Zero note-book and open it surprise to see music note inside. The title was calling 'A Song of Love for you'. It must be the song that Zero wants to sing to Yuki so Kaname decide to shut it.

Zero was gone. He disappears, Kaname try to use his power to find him but somehow their connection to each other is weakening. It means that either Zero is dead or he had just drunk another pure-blood so their contract broken. He had to find him, he had to find Zero but where is he?

_'Zero, I will find you. I promise.'_

* * *

Zero look out from the bus, it had been a few weeks since then. His no longer smile to anyone, he had shut his heart a long time ago and forever it will be. The bus had stop at the bus stop and Zero walk out carrying his bag. He suddenly bumps into a drunken man.

"Watch where you going!" the man shouts at Zero and was about to hit him with his beer.

Zero grabs his arm and grips it. He can hear a few crack, Zero had broken his arms. The man fell and screams in pain. People who are watching it didn't bother to say anything as they meet Zero eyes which is full of anger. Zero gives a hard kick at the man at the stomach and walk off. He doesn't like wasting any more time there. Zero walk and walk beside the road. They aren't many cars driving because the place he is in now is far from the city and the only people there are old people. He didn't see any kids and teenager here.

Zero walk until he arrive at the stairs that will soon lead him to a temple. He walks up, and saw some priest is praying.

"There is no such thing as god." He says as he continues to walk. Zero destinations are getting near, it was very far from the place Zero use to stay and take weeks to get here.

Zero climb up the mountain, he use his power and jump up. If he's a mere human there's no guarantee he will survive climbing up. Then he passes some woods, even if he even encounters some dangerous animals. They will just run after feeling some dangerous aura around Zero. Zero walk toward the simple house, it was old, the windows broken, the door was gone and he somehow can tell that inside the house look worse than the outside.

"I'm home." Zero says as he looks at that old house.

The house that he use to live happily with his family, the house which contain lots of memories but what's the use if the person you spent together with in that house is now gone. Zero walk to the backyard and there was his parent's grave. Zero then turn to see a little grave that is between his mother and father. Since he can't find his twin brother grave he decided to put Ichiru things and bury it. That's the only thing he can do.

"I'm sorry for leaving you guys. Now I'm back."

He was now reunited back with his family, he was not alone anymore. He wishes he can bring Yuki here but she was no longer here and Zero wonder if they bury Yuki body or not.

He walks into the house and careful walk inside since there was a lot of broken glasses and furniture. There were even rust everywhere. Zero when t his old room and look at the small bed that he use to sleep with his brother.

Zero clean the bed and lay down on it. Even though it small he is very comfortable in it and he slept.

Shizuka look down at the old house, looking at Zero rebuilding it. Zero doesn't realize her since she is hiding her power so she won't disturb Zero.

"Don't you want to talk to him?" She asks as she smirks to see Zero had grown so much after these four years.

The boy didn't answer and continue looking at Zero; the house was now looking cleaner and almost exactly the same as years ago.

"He still thought you were dead." She says as she sits beside the boy. The boy just stays silent while watching at his twin, Zero.

"He deserve better."

Shizuka chuckles. "I can't believe even twins got problem."

Zero heard laughter, he look up and saw nothing. He decides to ignore. He had better things to do. Zero takes out his 'Bloody rose and pointed it at the tree trunk. As he stabilizes the target he shoots. Again and again he repeats he feels there something missing. As if the power is not completed.

Zero try to find other weapon but all of them are useless and what left is a few dagger with the mark of vampire hunter. Zero knew his short handed, he then remember that his family is a famous vampire hunter. Maybe he can ask the leader of the vampire hunter to help him but there's one problem. Zero had become an uncompleted vampire. He knew he will be slaying if he take a step at the hometown of all vampire hunters.

"This is tough. Is there another way or not?"

Zero sighs loudly as he throws the dagger at the wall. He got nothing to do anyway and he still had to think how to awaken 'Bloody Rose' full power. As he keeps throwing the dagger, he suddenly remembers the necklace Yuki give him. He takes it out from his right pocket and stares at the red gem which is at the center of the cross.

* * *

***Flashback***

"Zero this is an order."

Zero was shock to see his own little sister is commanding him.

"You must never come back to this place again and drink my blood to gain your freedom."

Zero obey her without hesitation, the wish he always want was about to be granted. He leans to her and bites her neck and sucks her blood. Yuki didn't scream instead she pull Zero so he will drink more. Zero stops drinking it and lock his eyes to Yuki.

"Let's go Yuki; I want to go away with you."

She silent him with another sweet kiss, Zero startle.

"If only I can." She says.

Zero watches her walk away, inside he is yelling for her not to go. He can't do anything, she had already command him to go.

"Yuki…. I love you."

***End Flashback***

* * *

He knew he is still weak, he need more training, he need more power. He need to avenge Yuki. He had too. Yuki done so much for him, it's his turn to help her back.

"I need to kill him, I have to kill Kaname."

Zero says and he suddenly feels a strong wind enter. He reaches out for his gun but was stop with someone touching his shoulder and was hugging Zero from the back. Zero knew this feeling before but he can't remember. Zero want to turn and look but he feels like he already knew who that person is. He closes his eyes trying to recall his memories.

Zero can feel something wet behind him, the person is crying. He doesn't knew if it's a happy tears or not but he's happy to hear the person sulking and holding him tight.

"Ichiru Kiryu, why is it you decide to appear now?"

Zero turns around and hugs his brother. He hugs him tightly.

"I'm scare. Where have you been all this time?"

Ichiru smile as he was happy that Zero still remembers him. He kisses Zero forehead and give Zero a warm hug. He miss Ichiru hug, it's been a long time since Zero feel like home.

'I'm sorry for leaving you so long.'

"Ichiru!" Zero cry out. Ichiru can't stop smiling to see his brother back; in the inside he was happy that Zero still needs him. That's right, Zero is his. Zero will always come to him when he's in problem. Just like when they were young, Zero was always be bully because he was gentle and Ichiru is there for Zero every time to fight the bully despite he is sick.

Now he had drunk Shizuka blood, his sickness was gone. He is strong and was Shizuka discipline. Even though he's envy that Shizuka make Zero a vampire he still love Zero.

"From now on we won't be separated again."

Ichiru and Zero is curse twin, Zero had forgotten it long time ago. Since he's memories had erased by Kaname.

* * *

***Flashback***

"You… You are a vampire!"

Zero cover his face with his arm scare of what that person will do to him.

"I'm glad you're not like your parents. They always know me as only as their enemies." He says.

Zero was shivering in fear seeing Kaname all dress in black.

"The rumor was true, you only have a good body while your twin posses the skill and strength. How unfortunate that you two weren't born as one. If you do you will become one of the strongest vampire hunters."

"What are you talking about?" Zero asks as he still shivers.

"Even though we might have the same situation, you both can live without killing. I'm jealous for that."

Kaname show his fangs.

"Between you two I have pick you to become mine. With this blood bound the vampire hunter and vampire will become one."

"Bond as if we're going to get marry." He asks.

Kaname nodded.

"Yes…..Zero. Let's make the ritual when you're a little older."

***End Flashback***

* * *

Zero had already fallen asleep beside Ichiru who is still hugging Zero dearly. Shizuka walk in and try not to laugh seeing them together.

"How cute…." She says and winks at Ichiru.

Ichiru stare at her and give a sigh. He slowly walks away from the bed scaring to see Zero freak out to see the women who kill their parent is standing near the door.

"Shizuka….. I want to spend more time with Zero."

"How about you ask him to join me?"

Ichiru is giving her some death glare.

"Thanks and no thanks. I think he will think more about killing you if he joins. I know what he will do so it's better if I don't do that."

"Don't worry Ichiru, I only hate your parents and….. You still love him don't you?"

"Yes, and I don't intend to share him with anyone especially you."

She smile and walk away. This is the reason she like to stick to the boy, is all because he make her life more interesting.

"Zero, I love you." Ichiru look back at Zero. "I always had and I won't let Kaname take you away again from me."


	7. Chapter 7

Zero woke up smelling delicious things. He woke up and surprise that he was sleeping till afternoon. Yuki was the one who always wake up at this time. Zero look around to see where Ichiru had gone to and get off the bed. He sees Ichiru is cutting some vegetables while wearing an apron.

"You're finally awake sleepy head. I'm making your favorite vegetable soup so why don't you sit down."

Zero sit at the nearest place which is beside Ichiru, he never knew Ichiru can cook before. Ichiru is whistling while putting the vegetables inside the soup and cooking it. Zero didn't take his eyes of Ichiru; he doesn't know what to say. For Ichiru to suddenly appear and now cooking him breakfast. Zero blushes as his tummy star making weird sound; it must because he hasn't eaten anything for a few days.

Ichiru laugh to see his brother like that, Zero put a bowl of porridge on the table.

"You better eat before it makes another sound."

Zero embarrass but pretends not to. He take a bite and surprise how delicious it is, before he knew it he had finish the whole bowl in split second.

"It's delicious." Zero says and reaches out for a glass of water and takes a sip.

"I'm glad you like it, the soup is almost ready."

Zero look back at Ichiru, it been so long he hasn't seen his twin brother warm and gentle smile.

"Where have you been for all these years?" He asks.

Ichiru hesitate to answer, there's no way he going to say he stay with a vampire.

"What about you?" Ichiru asks. "Where have you been all this time?"

Zero hold his brother sleeve, he rest his head on his chest. Ichiru pat Zero head knowing he is sad.

"I was in a cage."

Ichiru doesn't know what Zero is saying, but he knew one thing. Zero doesn't like it there, there must be something going on to make Zero like this. Ichiru pull Zero collar revealed the vampires bite. Ichiru look at it with disgust, it must be Kaname.

"Zero….eat first. We will talk about this later."

"I have to kill that person, I have to." Zero says as he holds Ichiru tighter. "He kill my sister, I have to avenge her."

* * *

Kaname was absent for a few days and had sent all his followers worry if anything happen to their leader. Even the principal can't do anything about it. The true is Cross doesn't want to think about helping searching for Kaname since Kaname is responsible for his child death and Zero disappearance. He really want to kill him but the risk is to high since all the vampires will haunt him if anything happen to the pure blood.

"Please be safe Zero." Cross pray. He look at the frame that is beside him, the picture that taken when Yuki and Zero was still young. He remember that precious memories when Yuki force Zero to smile at camera which make everyone laugh to see Zero funny face. But he knew Zero was also happy despite the laughter, because he had Yuki. She was the first person who he opens up to, after his parent death. Yuki was everything to him.

Kaname was in the council, standing at the middle for interrogation. He holds his sword, the anti- vampire sword. The council was surprise to know that Kaname had a little sister and was more surprise he kill her.

"Is there any explanation for this Kaname Kuran?" ask one of the council with long beard. He was the oldest and the wisest between all the other council and a leader. He's also served the king and queen who rule the entire vampire throughout the world. It means that he's a very important person, more important than a noble man like Kaname. Which only hold the place as the richest and most powerful noble? Kaname power is only two quarter of the king power.

"My little sister Yuki Kuran was half of me. In order for me to get the full power of the Kuran blood I must eat her remaining life."

"You kill her and have no shame! Now we have one less pure blood!" shout one of the council. His hair was comb backward and he had a lot of wrinkles and white hair.

"It's true and false. Indeed I eat her but we had become one. She is still alive within me; we are one in the first place. Killing her means killing me."

People look at Kaname with confuse look, and some confuse whether they should punish him. If what he is saying is true then that means Kaname is not guilty at all. He didn't kill any pure blood.

"Kaname if what you are saying is true, you are free to go."

Kaname give a bow to them and turn to the back and walk away. Other people who secretly hate Kaname are cursing him, Kaname had already known this. He knew many people whole a grudge at his family. That is why he need Zero, he need someone to be by his side so he can pass any obstacle. He love Zero from the first sight, he need him but where is he.

"Zero…I can't take anymore of this. Please, I need you."

Kaname had been suffering. He can hear insult even from the distance; people are sending death threat and assassin to kill him. He had the night students to become his bodyguards but he doesn't know whether their royalty is true or not. Will they really protect him with their life? Kaname was strong but was hurt deeply inside.

* * *

Zero blushes as Ichiru ask him to sit on his laps; he's been pull closer than it should.

"Ichiru….why are you doing this?"

Ichiru didn't say anything and pull down Zero shirt show Zero body which is pale white. Ichiru touch Zero and slowly press his nipples.

Zero can't help but feeling sensitive.

"I'm glad your inner personalities haven't change Zero. It will be a shame if it changes to."

He gave Zero a deep kiss, Zero put his hand around Ichiru.

"Open your mouth."

Zero did as he is told and Ichiru tongue slid in. Zero press his hand at Ichiru, Ichiru was a good kisser. He remember Ichiru kiss him lots of time when he was young but never thought Ichiru knew the tongue thing.

"Ichiru!" Zero covers his face and makes Ichiru disappointed. He actually wants to more but he can't force Zero to do things he likes.

"I'm sorry."

He wipe Zero tears, Zero face were bright red. Ichiru can't help but look at Zero sexy pose, he was starting to have wild imagination and quickly shut it away. Right now he had to help Zero about his avenge things.

"I can supply you anything you want Zero. Just tell me what you want okay…"

Zero slowly nodded, Ichiru cover Zero with blanket and let him have some rest. He walks out and waited for her to appear. After a few second Shizuka appear carrying something at her hands.

"Did anything happen while I'm not around?"

"Nothing, anyway do you how make to make a bond with someone."

She nodded.

"Yes, but once you had done it. You and he must never drink any pure blood and only your partner. If you did the bond will break and the bond can only be made once."

"Why's that?"

"Do it the second time means suicide."

Ichiru look disappointed, he will risk Zero life but if he didn't do this then Zero forever won't become his.

"Is there any other option to marry someone without risking anybody life." He asks desperately. That was when she revealed the thing she just carry. It was two ordinary rings, one red in color and the other is white.

"Is it wedding ring?" He asks curiously as he takes the both ring from Shizuka.

"It is, tell me Ichiru. Do you really want to protect Zero?"

"Yes."

She then holds out a dagger.

"I think you know what to do with this."

"Shizuka…."

"Do it, don't worry. We will become one after this."

Ichiru take the dagger.

Zero can smell lots of blood that night, the next morning he didn't ask as he sees his twin brother is looking depressed. So he decides to stay silent and forget of what happen.

* * *

Kaname was looking up at the mountain, he heard it was the place that Zero use to stay in when he was a child. That place was also the first time he first meet Zero and choose Zero to be his mate. He knew he will find Zero here, since Zero doesn't have any relative or friend so his old home is the suitable place to search for Zero.

"He's here isn't he? I can sense his smell of blood."

Kaname use his power so his existence won't be notice by mere human. He want to do this quickly, he have to see Zero again. Ichiru can feel pure blood nearby, he look out from his window. Zero is trying to improve his power but nothing change. He can still feel something missing.

* * *

"Zero…. Why don't you go back inside? It's getting dark outside and I don't want you to catch a cold."

"I'm alright; I need to find out how to use the full power of 'Bloody Rose'."

"Zero you should really go inside.' Ichiru keep insists ting. He can scent that person is getting closer. Zero knew his twin is hiding something immediately. He was shock to hear the voice that he hasn't for so long.

"Zero, I finally found you."

Zero and Ichiru stay silent to see a pure blood Kaname standing in front of them smiling.

"Zero." Kaname reach out his hand. "Come home with me."

"He's not going anywhere!" Ichiru shouted. He makes an attack above Kaname but Kaname easy dodge his attack.

"What an idiot, a human can't defeat a vampire."

"Ichiru!"

Zero pointed his gun at Kaname, Kaname just smile at him.

"Zero, let's go home."

Zero didn't bother to reply, he shoot at Kaname with all his strength, Kaname swing his sword making Zero attack split into two. Again he shoots but was easily being cut again.

"Damn it!" Zero takes a dagger out and ran toward Kaname. As he was about to attack he suddenly see Yuki face.

"Yuki?"

It was a mistake to slower his movement, Kaname take this chance and takes Zero dagger away.

"Yuki had become one with me, can you still kill me knowing she's alive inside of me."

"Yuki…"

Ichiru watch with terror as Kaname bite Zero neck and suck his blood. There was a lot amount of blood coming out; he knew Zero will die if Kaname keep drinking it. He throws the dagger at Kaname and manages to hit his shoulder. Kaname glare at Ichiru.

"You had eaten a pure blood haven't you?" Kaname smirks.

Ichiru gulp.

"No matter what you ate I'm still stronger than you."

Kaname carry Zero in his arms. "You always be a human till the end."

Ichiru hit the ground hard. He knew him still weak, if only he become a vampire instead of Zero. He watches Kaname disappears along with Zero.

"I will show you…. I will kill you for taking him away again."


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N:Please be aware that this story is merely just a flashback about how Zero and Kaname met. If you not interested in reading it please please move to the next chapter. Just kidding you have to read it.**

* * *

**Flashback**

This story is place when Zero was young. He was seven years old, the same age as his brother Ichiru. This story will tell you why Kaname want Zero for himself and how they first met.

Zero look inside the pond, seeing his reflection. Ichiru was sick so his mother doesn't allow Ichiru to go out and that means that Zero had to play all alone which is very boring. He was imagining Ichiru was inside the pond and start talking by himself. At first it was funny until it gets boring.

He laid down on the flower bed; look up at the wide blue sky. He reach out his hand imagine touching the skies and clouds. He started to daydream about him flying in the skies and travel around the world. Then suddenly he heard a voice, something is moving in the bushes. Since Zero like to be a little adventurous he decide to see what's going on.

He sneaks into the bushes and as he arrives at the other side, he sees a wounded boy lying on the grass. There was lot of blood all over his neck. Zero quickly ran toward him.

"Are you alive?" He says worriedly.

Zero checks his pulse, there was none so he thought it was too late but suddenly the boy fingers move.

"He's alive?" Zero says confusedly.

Zero take his white handkerchief and wipe the blood, it was surprise not to see any wound at all at the neck. There were only two small dots at the necks; it looks almost like a vampire bite. Since Zero is still little he doesn't know much about it.

The boy opens his eyes and look up at Zero who is looking very worry.

"Can you move?" Zero asks.

The boy nodded as his move his body in sitting position to prove it.

"I'm Zero, what's yours?"

Kaname show a sour face, he looks sad at the same time, he open his mouth and show two sharp fangs and give Zero a shriek.

"Wow, that some teeth you got." Zero calms himself down with a smile. The boy seems to be impressed that Zero didn't run away or scare to see it.

"I'm Kaname." He finally introduces himself. Zero look at the Kaname neck, quickly Kaname cover it with his hand.

"Are you okay Kaname, you're bleeding just now."

Kaname show his sweet smile. "It's nothing. Thank you for worrying."

They both smile at each other, before they knew it they become close friend in just one day. Zero show him around the mountain and Kaname smile to see his guide is a cute kid. Zero was happy to have someone to talk to other than he's parents.

"Where did you live Kaname?"

Kaname pointed at the north. "I live there and somehow I ended up here because of some business."

"Cool…. I wish to travel to see lots of things."

Kaname chuckle.

"I will take you there if you want."

"Really, you're the best. If Ichiru is not sick today I'm sure he will be happy to see you too." Zero smiles and hop on top of the stones.

"Who's Ichiru?" Kaname asks as he holds one of Zero hand so he won't fall.

"He's my twin brother." Zero reply as he jump toward Kaname.

"I see."

"Do you have a twin brother too?"

"No, i only have a sister.

He gave Zero a kiss at the lips, Zero blushes as Kaname did it.

"I thought only lover did that."

"Yes, so want to be mine Zero."

Zero shyly nodded, Kaname took Zero hand and place it around his neck.

"Hold on tight to me. I have to show you something." Kaname smile and jump down.

"Wow!" Zero scream since it was too incredible. A normal human won't be able to do this. Kaname carry Zero throughout the town and headed to the open road.

"Kaname…. I'm not allowed to leave or my parents will scold me."

"It's only for a little while, we be back before you knew it."

* * *

Zero can feel Kaname was moving in high-speed, the way the strong wind feels is amazing. They both arrive at an old dorm, Zero run inside. Kaname follow him; since the floor is old Zero almost fell down but Kaname catch him just in time before he hit the rusty nails.

"Don't run Zero…" Kaname advice. Zero blushes as Kaname help him up.

Kaname show him toward the basement, Zero spotted a piano and quickly went over there.

"Can I play, can I play?" Zero say cheerfully and he stretches his fingers.

"Sure, I want to hear your melody." Zero closes his eyes and takes a deep breath. He opens it back and begins to play a song.

Kaname listen to beautiful noted that come out, he was indeed surprise to see a young kid can play so well. Kaname join him and play at the other side, two song join as one. Zero clap as they had finish.

"You're amazing; do you have super powers or something?" Zero asks.

"Tell me Zero, have you ever heard of vampires?"

Zero shook his head.

"A vampire is a type of creäture that feed on blood, you can say that we don't eat normal food much since it's just a disguise. Our only food to survive is blood. Vampire is also the same as human, they eat, and they walk and have hands and legs. We vampires are much stronger and had sharper vision and scent."

"Can I be a vampire too?" Zero asks.

Kaname eyes were wide open in shock. Who would have thought a child that age like him says like that.

"I can make you a vampire if you want but there's one condition."

"What is it?"

"I want you to be by my side."

"Kaname…."

Kaname give Zero a gentle kiss and pull back.

"Do you love me Zero?"

"I do…"

Kaname smile and his happy tears came out, he put his hand around Zero feeling not letting him go.

"I really love you Zero."

* * *

The sun had begun to set; Kaname had return back Zero to his family. Even though he fell not letting Zero go but he had no choice.

"I will come back soon Zero."

"Okay." Zero gives Kaname a kiss at the cheek. Kaname slightly blush and disappear. Zero doesn't realize his twin brother is watching him from their bedroom window. Zero walk in his house thinking about telling his parents all about this, as he step inside he look at his parents who is standing before him. They're not smiling and greet him home like they always do.

"Mom…dad… what's wrong?" Zero asks. Then he spotted Ichiru also staring at him, he press his finger at his lips to show the sign so Zero shouldn't say anything.

"Zero… comes with mommy." She pulls her son wrist.

"Mom…It hurts." She ignore Zero complain. "Mom, what are you doing?" Zero says as he saw his mom taking out something sharp from the drawer.

"I'm sorry Zero but you must forget everything about the vampire."

"NO! DON"T!" then Zero was unconscious. He didn't see Ichiru smiles to see his parents are erasing Zero memories using the special tool.

**END FLASHBACK**

* * *

Zero wake up and see him on a bed, wearing long sleeve shirt with collar and button and wearing loose pants. He turns around and sees Kaname smile and hold his hand. The smile that he had long forgotten,

"Zero…. Welcome home."

Zero gives Kaname a sweet smile, the same smile like those years ago.

"I'm home Kaname."

He had remember everything, Kaname did the ritual in the first place was because he love Zero. Zero can't hold back his guilt of forgetting Kaname. He acts so cold to Kaname but Kaname still love him.

"Can we start over again?"

"If that is you wish Zero." Kaname kiss Zero hand.

"Can you take me there? The place you promise to bring me that time."

"I remember Zero. Right now, rest first. We will go once you wake up."

Zero closes his eyes once more, feeling something warm touching his lips. He knew it was Kaname but decide not to do anything about it. He's tired right now…..and need more sleep. He wants to open his eyes but his eyelids are getting to heavy. His surrender and let it take over. Kaname was happy and glad to hear Zero say that, he was glad to have Zero by his side again.

"I love you."


	9. Chapter 9

Kaname was walking along Ruka. She is one of the most loyal to Kaname since her feelings toward her leader is stronger than others so Kaname can feel at ease. Kaname glance at the tall tower which located beside the Kuran mansion. In the tower, there was Zero that is still sleeping. Kaname doesn't know the cause to make Zero sleep this long, the only thing he knew is that Zero memories about him is beginning to come back.

"Kaname sama, as just you order. Nobody will allow entering the tower except you."

"Good."

"Kaname sama what actually is in that tower?" Ruka asks due to curiously.

"It's something that I hold dearly too." Kaname answer as he watches the tower structure. It is build few hundred years ago and it use to kept people or weapons. The wall was being put a seal which only allow Kuran clan to enter. Zero had already drunk Kaname bloods which explain why he can be in there in the first place. Kaname decided to lock him up there so nobody can take him away.

"Kaname sama is this something you hold dearly is more important than your sword?"

"Why is it you ask? Does it bothering you Ruka?"

Ruka look down at her feet as she walks, she had feelings for Kaname ever since she set eyes on him. She was quite happy that he trust her but she can't help the feeling that Kaname was hiding something from her. She wants to know more about Kaname, his happiness, his fear, his feelings and everything but Kaname is not the type to share feelings with.

"Ruka, stays on your guard, if you continue like this you will be easily kill."

"I'm sorry Kaname Sama." She quickly bows down, apologize of her behavior.

Kaname walk away leaving her alone, he's getting tired that she keep asking him question.

It had been about more than 2 months Zero had fell into a deep slumber, he show no sign of wakening. While Zero was gone back then, Kaname had just find out how to unlock Zero memories. Kaname was happy and sad at the same time, not hearing Zero voice is very torturing. He want Zero to wake up soon so he can express all his feelings, he remember the last time Zero woke up he say he want to start over again.

Kaname walk toward the tower, he can sees the barrier surround it perfectly but human and normal vampires that isn't a pure blood can't see it. it allows only the Kuran bloodline to see it, he step in inside and climb up the stairs, the tower was very tall but Kaname just walk up not feeling tired at all. (Well, he is a vampire)

Kaname open the door, the room was big, and there was only a bed in the middle of the room. There were red and silver roses decorating the room. The ceiling was very high making the room looks bigger, Kaname look at zero again if Zero had already woken up.

Zero was dress in white, wearing a silver bracelet at his hand. The bracelet was able to help Kaname sense him, since their contract had broken. This is all he can do so he won't lose Zero again if Zero decides to leave him.

"Zero, please wake up." Kaname sit at the side of the bed and took Zero hand. He holds it gently and lovingly. Waiting for the moment to see Zero eyes open his eyes again. No luck, Zero is still the same. Sleeping, looking like a dead body. It can't be help since all vampires are like that.

"Let's travel the world together far away from here, I will throw away my family name for you. Just stay by my side till the end."

He lay down beside Zero, he was also very tired. He put his hand around Zero and felt asleep. He knew that they are safe as long they stay in the tower.

* * *

Ichiro watch the big mansion from the highest cliff, it was the Kuran mansion. After this whole time he had finally found it. Finally able to have Zero back and kill Kaname. He had gathered all the vampire hunters using his family name. He smile knowing they had greater number than Kaname. He is going to win.

"For the sake of the future, kill Kaname and take his head!" Ichiru shouted and held his sword up high.

The entire vampire hunter shout with agreement, the day had finally come to show which one is more powerful.

"They're attacking, warn everyone." Shouted Ruka surprise to see vampire hunters appear out of nowhere and was running toward them.

The sound of the warning bell was heard; vampires gather their weapons and ready to take their position.

"Where's Kaname, find him and take him somewhere safe." Ruka order.

She can hear the sound of rebellion is getting louder, she was beginning to feel scare to see a great number of them, beginning to have thoughts that they might not stand the chance. She takes the most nearest weapon to her and joins the other crowds of vampire, since Kaname is not here yet she has to take the lead. She must protect Kaname with all her life.

Ichiru laugh to see one by one of the vampire being slain, he can finally prove that humans are stronger than vampire. He look toward the highest tower, using Shizuka power, he can scent Zero.

"I'm here to take you back."

* * *

Kaname heard the warning bell and quickly woke up, he take his weapon, the anti vampire sword. He knew it would work perfectly on hunter too since he had obtain the full power. He left the room not realizing that Zero hand is moving.

Ichiru join his comrades and slay the vampires, every one of them will become his prey. Ruka jump from above and try to chop his head. Ichiru quickly dodge, and kick her leg. She fell down and her knee is bleeding and it heals up very quickly. Ichiru was amused watching Riku get back up on her feet.

"Sorry I have to kill you pretty lady."

Vampires are use their power beyond limit, Kaname safety is the first priority. Blood was spill everywhere, can't tell who it belongs too.

As the time pass, Ichiru feel something wrong, the hunters is decreasing rapidly almost the same number as the vampires. He eyes glare and grip the sword tightly looking at Kaname walking toward him calmly.

"Kaname!" He shouted as he begin to attack Kaname.

Kaname smirks showing no sign or fear.

"Come and get me."

* * *

Inside the tower, the flower was growing; their thorns are growing longer and sharper. Their colors are turning darker, matching the night sky. The flower were circling around Zero, they keep growing and grow until it reach very high. Zero was feeling very tired, his eyes won't open. He keep forcing himself to open it since he keep hearing screaming louder and he can somehow hear Ichiru and Kaname voice. He doesn't like the sound of it, the smell of blood is so strong.

He opens his eyes, looking around and sees black roses everywhere.

_'Bloody rose'._ Zero whisper.

The flowers stop growing, Zero move his finger and the flower move as it follows Zero fingers. Zero then smile knowing he can control it free will.

_"Take me to Kaname."_

A loud sound of explosion was heard, everyone look at the same direction seeing the top of the tower was destroy.

"Zero!" Kaname shouted worry of what just happen. He ran toward the tower follow by Ichiru. No matter how much Ichiru want to kill Kaname, he is more worry about his brother safety.

They both stop to see Zero was walking toward them bare foot. He was surrounded with black roses and thorn. He smiles toward Kaname and Ichiru. Ichiru try not to fell down seeing Zero like that, Zero eyes were red as if the same as Kaname, Zero hair was turn from silver to black, and he is skinnier and paler. He is more beautiful than the last time Ichiru saw him, he can't even tell if they're twins anymore. Zero had change from just a short time.

Zero walk toward them, his face is very tempting. They both can feel a strong power came from Zero.

"Zero…." Kaname finally said after a long silent. "You had become the new pure blood vampire."

Ichiru eyes were wide open is shock. "Don't compare Zero with a vampire!"

"You still a human right? You can't be a vampire, you're not complete."

Zero smiling face was change to sad expression. "I'm sorry brother, this is who I am, I choose this path."

Ichiru had lost it, he is feeling with anger and sadness. He swings his sword toward Kaname but before he can hit him. He couldn't move, the flowers were preventing him from going any further. Ichiru turn to look back at his brother.

"Is this what you choose?"

Zero nodded, the flower pushes Ichiru so he won't be close to Kaname. Zero bow respectably at Kaname.

"Kaname, even if I had become a pure blood. I wish to stay by your side."

"Zero….."

Ichiru cover his face, it's too late. Zero has no longer become his. Zero doesn't belong to him anymore, Kaname had taken him away.


	10. Chapter 10

Ichiru cannot longer stand and fell down. He feels weak at the same time cursing his self rapidly. He blames his self for letting this happen, if only he didn't meet Shizuka. He and Zero will still be together. He hit the ground making a big crack. His tears fell down to his cheeks. Zero was held tight by Kaname, it's been a long time he haven't felt Kaname embrace.

"Zero, I'm glad you're awake."

Zero stay silent and let his self get more and closer to Kaname. Just by hearing Kaname heartbeat is enough prove that this is not a dream.

"Kaname…."

Zero had made a new generation of pure blood, he doesn't know what causes this but he's glad to be alive. Zero feel like crying, he finally able to see the wide sky again.

"Ichiru ni chan."

Zero break free from Kaname embrace.

"Please stop this, Kaname had done nothing wrong."

"He took you away!"

"It's because I want him to do it."

Zero wipes his brother tears away and hugs him. Ichiru doesn't know what to do anymore. Now Zero will leave him, again.

"I fell in love with Kaname a long time ago. I want to return back to that time."

Zero kisses Ichiru cheek. "So please let me go."

Ichiru take Zero cold hand, it pains his heart to let go but he love Zero. He wants Zero to be happy, will he regret? Will Zero will really be happy? He questions his self a lot and decided. If Zero is happy, he's happy too. He let go of Zero hand and give a painful smile.

"Goodbye Zero."

"Thank you brother."

Zero walk toward Kaname and put his arm around him. Kaname carry Zero in his arms and smile happily as Zero kiss him on the lips.

"From now on the Kuran bloodline is dead." Kaname declare, he then disappear like a wind along with Zero, Ichiru smile as he see them both disappear in front of his eyes.

"Don't forget me, Zero."

As they both disappear, the vampire hunters ran toward him cheering.

"The vampires had admitted defeat, we had won." One of the hunters screams loudly.

Ichiru laugh, he stood up and held his sword.

"The Kuran bloodline is dead!"

All of them yell and shouting, they had won. Ichiru knew the truth why the vampires admitted defeat; it must be because they feel their leader scent disappear. That means that either Kaname just hide it or he's dead so without second thought they all give up thinking that without their leader they're nothing more than followers.

* * *

Ruka and the other had run and hidden at the safest place they can found. Some of them cry. Ruka also want to cry but hold her tears, she doesn't want to believe it. Kaname isn't dead, he was stronger than them, and he's their leader. He can't die that easily, something must have happen when the tower explode. She can see something coming out as it explode, she see black roses growing fast. She knew what she saw and it can't be mistaken.

"What exactly happen?" Ruka questioning herself and laugh madly how stupid it sounds. "Kaname sama…" She sulks.

* * *

Cross look out at the sky, adjust his glasses. He sat on the benches, he life had gone more so quiet. First, his daughter had been murder. His son Zero disappear without a trace and the person who cause these, Kaname was rumor to be kill. His night student had gone missing after they heard the news which makes all the day student confuse.

He can feel the wind blow and from his instinct he can teels there's vampire nearby. He is surround by the smells of roses and surprise to see black petals was being blow by the wind. He never sees something like this before.

"Hey…." A voice said, he turn around as he knew who that voice belong too.

Shocking to see his son Zero change so much. "Did you dye your hair?" He asks.

Zero smiles, Cross never see Zero smile before. He knew he only show his feeling to Yuki but never expect that Zero show it to him too. Without thinking he jumps toward Zero.

"Daddy, miss you!"

Zero chuckles, to see Cross haven't change a bit.

"You change so much." Cross say as he calm down from the excitement.

As he looks close to Zero, he smile fainted.

"You…"

"A pure blood." Kaname interrupt appear from behind.

"Is this true Zero?" Cross place his hand at Zero shoulder.

"Yes." Zero answer shortly since he's been gone for so long so he doesn't know what to say more.

"What are you planning to do Kaname? Rumor says you were dead."

Cross stare at Kaname.

"We're going somewhere far away daddy."

Cross cry since Zero had never call him daddy before. 'Please stay safe and…..don't talk to strangers…and be happy.' Cross wipe his tears with his sleeve.

"I will."


	11. Chapter 11

Zero stare at the silver bracelet that was around his hand, he sit down on the big rock and stare back at the blue ocean. From what he heard they somehow ended up at Los Angeles and Kaname seems to be happy about it. He says he owns a villa nearby and Zero doesn't complain, even though his not use too many people.

He doesn't feel comfortable with all the people staring at him; he doesn't like attracting too much attention. Some girls are walking toward him, they were girly and Zero really, really doesn't like that type.

"Hi, want to play with us?" she says and winks at Zero.

Zero give a loud sigh, he decide to just ignore to just ignore them but the girl keep getting closer and closer wearing her tight frill bikini trying to attract his attention.

"Don't be like that. Come and play with us."

"No thanks."

"Please…." She winks her eyes, her eyelash is long but Zero immediately can tell its fake no matter how real it is.

"I'm had already marry to someone."

The girl's eyes show she didn't believe what he just says.

"Prove it!"

Zero look into her eyes, quickly and then he said.

"I want you to go far away from my sight."

The girl obey and ran off somewhere, Zero quickly walk away back to the villa. He doesn't want to meet anyone trying to seduce him again. This is the tenth time already and he knew that Kaname won't like this if he knew. The villa locate at the corner which is far away from people, the curtain and window was close. Zero walk in, inside is also dark but thanks to vampire vision he can see clearly. He peek inside the bedroom, Kaname is sleeping. Kaname is use to sleep at day so no surprise.

Zero changes his clothes and quietly as he can he get inside the blanket and lay beside Kaname. Is not like ha hasn't his own room, is just that the room he's in now is he's. Kaname room is at the other side. Kaname always sleep in here, Zero start to wonder why he had such a big villa if he's not going to use the other room.

Kaname eyes open and pull Zero to him.

"KANAME!" Zero shouts as he is press to Kaname, he blushes and his wrist are being grip.

"You're beautiful."

Zero face turn red as the color of his eyes. "Kaname…I'm not a girl."

"You're not but it can't be help that nobody can match your beauty."

"I'm like this because I'm a vampire." Zero says.

"That's not true, when we first met. You're…"

Zero quickly covers Kaname mouth.

"I know what you're going to say." Zero smiles as if he was relieve. "Tha…th..tha..thanks."

Kaname laugh. "Is it hard to say thanks?"

Zero also laugh too, he didn't tell Kaname yet that never in his life he say the word thanks but hey…..Nothing bad will come if he keep it a secret, right?

"I like you."

"Zero, aren't you suppose to say I love you."

"Maybe…."

Seeing Zero blush and the way he act is way too tempting. He feels like eating him now.

"Where you want go after this? Shall we go to London or how about Paris? They had a good view."

"Anywhere as long we're together." Zero smile as he say it.

"Deal, and one more thing."

"What is it?"

"I have already taken care of the people who try to seduce you."

Zero frown. This is bad, he say in the inside. I wonder what happen to them.

Far away from the villa, crowded of people are laughing hard watching ten strange people are dancing weirdly and singing with their horrible voice. Quite embarrassing but I wonder if they will wake up soon because if it continues they will have the most embarrassing life.

"Kaname, don't torture normal human."

"Alright, now let go to sleep."

* * *

A man is drinking a women blood until none is left, the woman is now dead and her blood is not enough to satisfy his desire. this is the 165th woman he has kill in this one week. The man had red-brown curly hair that stop roughly at his shoulders. His right eye is ice blue and the other is very normal. He throws the woman's body away, looking at it with disgust.

"It tastes horrible."

Senri look at his father, he gulp to see the women. He doesn't like to see dead body ever since he's father had a habit to bring women home and kill them. even though they are father and son, he was not allowed to call him father since his father had never acknowledge him as his son.

Senri kneel and start wiping the rest of the blood.

His father stays silent as if he doesn't realized Senri existent. It was painful to see his father never care about him. He was lack of love.

"Master, are you still hungry?"

He pulls his collar down, reveal lots of bite marks. There was old and new bite his father had given him.

"I have got tired of yours."

Senri look down at the ground sadly, just then suddenly an old man appear. Wearing a black hat covered his face.

"Master Rido, we had receive news that master Kaname had been slay down by the vampire hunters."

Senri and master Rido look toward him. Senri was shock but happy at the same time.

"Master!" Senri smiles. "You can finally have back what's yours. The position as the leader of the Kuran clan."

(Yes, that's right. Some of you might know already and some of you don't. Rido Kuran is Kaname and Yuki uncle. He appears at Vampire Knight Guilty.)

His father glares at him and Senri quickly silent himself. He forgotten for a second there he was not allowed to show any expression, his father slap him.

"Have you forgotten your place Senri?" he asks.

Quickly Senri nodded, scare to get another slap. Rido look back at the old man.

"Do they have any prove of this?"

The old man shook his head. "There was no prove that Kaname is dead."

Rido laugh and kick the dead body.

"Those hunters are bunch of liars. Find him immediately!" He shouted. The old man bow and walk away. Senri was about to leave with the old man until his father pull him.

"I didn't tell you to go."

Senri eyes were scare as he meets his father. His father pull his hair and he bite his tongue not wanting to scream. He push Senri to the bed.

"Master! Please don't, I'm begging you!" Senri cry out. His father ignores his cries and strips him.

"A puppet must follow the master orders. Got it?"

Senri nodded once more as he feels his father touch all over his body. He cries wanting his father to stop. He couldn't take it anymore. He wants someone to help him but who would hear him cry for help.

* * *

Kaname quickly turn around, feeling there something wrong.

"Kaname, are you alright?" Zero lean at Kaname. They both are heading to wherever the road takes them.

"It's nothing." Kaname try to shake the feeling off. He wants to forget everything that related to Kuran. He wants to concentrate on spending more time with the person he loves. He brush his lips against Zero, his lips was very smooth. It tastes sweeter than it used to.

"We're heading to London." Kaname says.

"That's great; I can't wait to see the clock tower."

* * *

Meanwhile Senri had pass out, he had difficulty in breathing. He tries to take as much oxygen to breathe, Rido watch his son struggling. He then gives a wick smile.

"Goodnight Senri…."


	12. Chapter 12

This chapter is only a conversation between the author and her friend Stacy discussing about the story call 'No Freedom.'

Sabrina: Hi! I'm the author of this book!

Stacy: I'm Stacy, Sabrina friend.

Sabrina: At first I thought about ending the story as Zero had turn to pure blood but then I remember about Rido so I decide to put him in the story.

Stacy: I feel bad for Senri. He just got abuse. Anyway why don't you put more detail about the scene? Some yaoi fan will be grateful for it.

*Sabrina cough*

Sabrina: Some of my stories are rated T and that means it's only for thirteen above. It's inappropriate for them to read since the readers are still young.

Stacy: What! That's all!

*Sabrina nodded*

Stacy: Anyway can you tell me what will happen at the next chapter.

Sabrina: I already put some clues at the 11 chapter. You didn't notice.

*Stacy was shock*

Stacy: There is…..?

*Edward joins in*

Edward: Tell me what about to happen to Zero. From what I know Zero is the main character so obviously something going to happen to him right.

*Sabrina nodded.*

Sabrina: That's right and once again love triangle will appear in my stories.

Stacy: How's Ichiru? I really love him. 3 3 3

Sabrina: He will appear but not now. Nobody wants to know about Riku?

*Everyone stays silent*

Edward: Dude she's a girl. Why should I care?

Stacy: I agree with Edward. I'm more into yaoi than shoujo.

*Sabrina seems disappointed.'

Stacy and Edward: Hurry up and tell what will happen at the next chapter!

Sabrina: Alright, alright….. first Rido will try to capture Zero since Zero had two pureblood inside of him, then Senri will force to kill Kaname. Riku will appear envy that Kaname love Zero. (despite he's a guy) and…..

Stacy: Ichiru! Where's Ichiru?

Sabrina: I got a special role for him so I will keep that a secret.

*Open an anime song call 'My Secret' from maid sama.*

Stacy: I feel bad for you…..

Edward: Me too…..

Sabrina: Why's that?

Stacy: You planning for someone to die again just like what happen to Aido right.

*Sabrina gulps. Her secret got expose*

*Sabrina Offline*

Stacy: She ran away, catch her!

Edward: Alright!

*Stacy offline*

*Edward offline*

Thanks for reading and please be aware I update every Saturday and Sunday.


	13. Chapter 13

*Senri pov*

It has been about more than years now I have stayed captive in this mansion, there was only few people I saw walking around well the rest…was rumor to be kill by my father. My father name is Rido Kuran. Well I'm Senri, his only son but he didn't think of me like that, ever since I was born I keep hearing people telling me to act like puppet. I do as I told but is it worth it? I never cry ever since I was born I keep having more and more bruise just for small mistake. Nobody ever smile at me and never even take a look at me.

What is it like to be love? I wonder…..

Even though I'm a vampire, I somehow can't stand smelling the blood, seeing my father kill new victim everyday and I have to clean up his mess. I keep feeling guilt for those entire victim who's being fool by my father, they always attracted to my father to even follow him home. They're been control, I want to help them but my father will be angry. He will kill me if I ever think of helping his food get away. I'm thinking, if they really his food then why every time my father had eat them he always want my blood after that. It doesn't make sense.

To tell you all the truth, I always wish to run away from here. Somewhere far away where they nobody can't ever find me. It's all just a dream but I really wish it became reality. Even so, what happen if I leave, I'm the only family my father have. Will he be happy if I'm gone? Maybe somewhere in his heart he still loves me as a son. Just…. Maybe…..

I always follow my father wherever he goes, never once in my life I leave his side. I wonder if he appreciates my effort, I knew he didn't care if I am at his side but it's my job to show it to him. So one day he will call me son instead of the word 'Puppet'.

Then one day as I was cleaning the dead body once again, the old man suddenly came in without knocking which I thought was rude but surprise not to see my father not killing him. I overheard their conversation since I had nothing better to do. Then I heard they say Kaname was dead. i knew that Kaname was leader of the Kuran clan so if he's dead then doesn't that means father will get back what is rightfully his.

Then my father slap me hard at the face, I just smile for the first time in my life.

Because of it I got a painful red mark at my face. Why the hell did I just do? Now my father will hate me more. As the old man was leaving I quickly decide to follow him, I don't want to get into any more trouble but my father stop me from walking out by pulling me. I face him and sees his eyes immediately I knew that something bad was about to happen. I beg him to let me go but he pushes me to the bed. He began to strip me, I try to push him, but his body was press at mine.

Knowing what will happen, I cry. I cry so hard that I can't see well at the surrounding, the tears are blurring my vision but not enough for me to still see my father face. The way he did it to me, it's hurting me.

"Please stop…." I cry.

He ignore my cry and continue to keep hurting me, I feel like killing myself. Then I heard his voice.

"Goodnight Senri."

It was a shock, for the first time in my life he calls me by my name. What does it means? After all those years why now? What is my father planning?

As I open my eyes again, it's already morning, my father was not on sight. He's gone so I try to sit up; my whole body was hurting so I do it slowly as I can. I pick up my clothes and put it on. I can spot some blood dripping and look away. It was disgusting for me to look at it especially when I was filthy.

I can't stay here any longer; he might do again at me. There's no way I ever want to feel it again, I might better die. This is enough prove that my father will never thought me as his son. I open the door, slowly I walk in the hallway, I was lucky since everyone was sleeping in the morning. Even though nothing will happen to us even if the sunlight touches us we prefer waking up at night. Carefully I walk and lean at the wall to rest for a while and continue to walk again.

Finally I have reaches the front door of the mansion, this will be the first time in my life I step out from here and finally gain freedom.

I adjust myself with the light, and the scene. It was beautiful, after this whole year I haven't seen something this pretty. Ignoring the pain I run outside, I want to see more of this. I ran deeper and deeper to the outside world far away from my father. I was smiling, I smile so wide. I can't ever show my expression there but here, I can do anything I want. I climb the tree to watch from above, I can even pat some of the animals that I always want to touch.

I was too happy until I had forgotten how many times pass had. As I keep walking I spotted a big pond, I walk close to it and saw my reflection inside. I put my hand inside the water feeling its coldness. As I was busy playing with the water suddenly I can see another reflection. I bother to turn around since I can see he's full face in the water now.

The teenage boy is smiling at him, I blush to see him. I never meet someone who's about my age before. This is something new. He's hair is blond, he had bright green eyes and is tall and lean built. He can be describing quite attractive.

"Who are you?" I ask as I finally look face to face. I was amaze to see him more attractive than his reflection.

My heart was beating wildly, I never felt like this before, he reach out his hand. I look at it wonder what he wants.

"I'm Takuma Ichijo. Please come with me."

I don't know what to say so I take his hand. He pull me toward him and he wrap his arms around me. I can't think of a word to say in this situation, I don't know what this feelings like.

"What's your name?"

Shyly I answer.

"I'm Senri…."

He smiles once again, he begin to take me to a walk. I follow him, he's very cheerful. He showed me everything about the outside world and then he take me to the cities. I don't know this place exist, where many people from different age and size. I was so shock to see this place, Takuma laugh to see my reaction.

"I guess you new to this kind of thing."

He show me more and tell me everything about it, what they sell, things people do here and after years of living I just knew what sushi is. It's actually a type of seafood on a rice and I happen to love a type of food call wasabi. He laughs seeing me eating the green stuff.

"You're really unique." He says.

I don't know what he meant by that but I feel like spending more and more time with him. Even if we just met I want to know him better.

"Senri, do you want to go to school with me?"

'School?' I say confusedly. "What's that?"

Takuma place his hand at my shoulder looking at me sympathy.

"It's a place of education, where we can make friends. There also lot's of activities there."

I nodded knowing what the school actually is.

"I will show you more of this place call school. Don't worry I'm sure you will love it."

"Okay."

He takes me there, I don't know if I should follow strangers but something tells me to just do it. It was taking so long to get there even though the taxi driver drive as fast as he can.

"Takuma…. Can I ask you a question?"

"What is it Senri?" He smiles as he let me place my head at his shoulder.

"What are you doing at the forest?"

He didn't say anything, there was a long silent even I can see the taxi driver was nervous because of it. As if he knew something.

"We're here." Takuma said.

He pulls me out and the driver quickly drove away as fast as he can. I was even more confuse, what's going on here? Why the driver is afraid, is it because it's me or Takuma. I look at the front seeing the big gate, we enter. Takuma still hasn't let go of my hand as if he doesn't want me to escape.

He took me to an old building, I was getting scare.

"Takuma….where are you taking me?"

He didn't answer.

"Takuma!" I shouted.

He suddenly stop walking, there was someone surrounding us. I pull my hand away from Takuma, I have to run. I have to get out from here.

"I won't hurt you Senri, there's a reason I bring you here."

All of them take off their clock, show their faces. I knew that face; it was the face of a vampire. I was shaking and trembling thinking that running away from my father wasn't actually a good idea and follows a stranger somewhere he doesn't knew.

"Takuma…I want to go home."

He stare at me, I want to see him smiling like we first met but he didn't. he's showing a very serious face and serious tone.

"Senri, from now on you will be our new leader."

He bows.

"We want to revenge on those vampire hunters for killing our previous leader. Lead us to victory Senri. Since you're had the Kuran blood inside of you."

Everyone bow down and start shouting.

"ALL HAIL SENRI SAMA!"

I was speechless. I doesn't know what to say about this and why do they want me to be a leader. Isn't my father was the one who suppose to be a leader, why me.

"Takuma, what is the meaning of this."

Suddenly a beautiful women walk toward him.

"Is this guy seriously going to be our leader? Can he actually avenge Kaname sama death?" She shouted with feelings of anger. Inside I can see she's full of sadness.

"He had the same blood as Kaname, so it shouldn't be wrong for him to be our next leader. Also…." He turns to face at me. "Isn't it normal to kill people who kill your family that is also share the same blood?"

I gulp.

"Senri! Tell me can you really lead us better than Kaname sama."

"Ruka!" Takuma shouted at her. "Don't be rude!"

I want to get away from here, then where should I go. My father will kill me, so doesn't that means this is the only place I can be protect. If I stay here them my father can't step a step inside, I had all these people to protect me. I have to do it, even though I knew that Kaname is not guarantee is dead.

"Where should I start?" I ask.

They both look at me, I can see they both are shock.

"Where should I start?" I ask again and this time a little louder so they both can hear me clearly.

"You accept?" Takuma aks.

"Yes, I will do everything in my power to avenge my cousin death. I swear by the name of the Kuran bloodline."

Everyone was cheering to hear my announcement. I don't know if they're happy for me to be their leader or for them to finally avenge Kaname. I don't care any of those; this is the only way for me to be free. I don't want to become a puppet for my father again. This is my decision.


	14. Chapter 14

Stacy: Before you start the story, can I know why there's only Senri at the 13 chapter. Where are Zero and Kaname?

Sabrina: Well…. Senri will be the main character for a few chapters. Don't worry I haven't forgotten about Zero and Kaname. So Zero and Kaname fans please be patient for Zero and Kaname to come back. So please enjoy this story about Senri and Takuma first.

**A/N: For a few chapters, Senri and Takuma will be the main character.**

* * *

Rido Kuran was sitting at the couch near the fire-place, he drop his drink and let the glass scattered at the floor. He was not in a good mood; since his puppet had disappeared, and puppet is supposed to be by their master sides.

"When I found that kid, he's dead." Rido kick the coffee table and the wooden table breaks and was being smash.

* * *

Senri was accompanying by Ruka and Takuma to his room, Takuma said that the room once belongs to Kaname but now he's gone. He can take it. Senri look around, it was as big as his earlier room at his old mansion but this time it's different. He's now a leader.

"Thank you, I would like to be alone now."

Ruka leave without saying another word, Takuma just stay.

"Senri…are you okay?"

Senri didn't answer and lay down on the big couch feeling tired.

"Senri…."

"Sorry Takuma, Is just that it happen so suddenly."

Takuma pat Senri head, Senri closes his eyes feeling Takuma hand so gently.

"Can you stay by my side until I fall asleep?"

"As you wish but its better if you sleep on bed instead on the couch."

Takuma carry Senri in his arms, Senri blushes and hide his face by covering it with his bang. Takuma doesn't seem to realize it so Senri was a bit disappointed. He put Senri on the bed and places a soft pillow under Senri head. Senri thanks him. Takuma sat at the side of the bed.

"I will stay by your side until you fall asleep."

"Takuma…"

Takuma smile at Senri, Senri started to wonder is Takuma a vampire. He doesn't have that kind of vampire aura surrounding him. He want to ask but feel very tired.

"Do you want something to eat before you go to sleep?"

"Thanks I think I need something to drink."

Senri was shock and his mouth and eyes were wide open seeing Takuma cut his wrist, Senri was trembling seeing it. He remembers his father, the way he kill people. Every day he had to clean the mess even though he wants to puke seeing the red liquid. Never once he taste it, since he doesn't want to be like he's father.

"Stay away from me!" Senri pushes Takuma until he fell down on the floor.

Takuma look confusedly at Senri who is shaking in fear.

"Senri?"

"Stay away from me Takuma!"

Takuma is getting more confuse, he never see Senri acting like this. Is it because of his blood? Quickly Takuma Stand back up and hold both of Senri shoulders.

'Senri, look at me."

"No!" Senri try to push Takuma away. Takuma push him down, hold his wrists. Senri keep shouting for him to let go, Takuma knew he had to get Senri back to his sense.

"SENRI, LOOK AT ME! LOOK AT ME AT THE EYES!"

Senri finally look, seeing Takuma. He had stop struggling, he blushed with embarrassment and tears feel down to his cheek. He still feel uncomfortable smelling of Takuma blood so Senri closes his eyes.

"I'm sorry….." Senri apologize.

"That's okay." Takuma place his hand at Senri cheek. "It's okay…I'm here. I will stay by your side. Go to sleep now Senri."

Senri nodded, there was a long silent, Takuma pinch Senri cheek to check if he's already fallen and sure enough he's already fall asleep. Takuma lick his own blood and wound.

"Senri…you have to drink it one day or you forever become his servant."

Takuma stay by Senri side, he somehow can't take his eyes of Senri and he somehow feels like he shouldn't left him alone or something danger will happen. He look at his wrist thinking of giving his blood to Senri before he wake up but decide not to. He doesn't want to see his leader crying, he can't let people lost trust at their new leader.

"Senri…Please….you are our only hope now. We must destroy the hunters and avenge the death of others. So please…."

Takuma take Senri hand and give him a kiss.

"I will stay by your side until the day I see you give victory to the entire vampire Senri sama. Everyone will acknowledge you as a leader. For you to suppress everyone like Kaname did. You're our only hope."

* * *

Ruka kick the wall hard, she didn't care how many times the wounds at her hand heal and the amount of blood she lost. She can't accept Senri to become the leader, for her Kaname was the only one who worth to become one. She had to do something, she must find Kaname.

"Kaname sama I know you still alive. So please come back….." She leans at the wall. "We need you, I need you."

* * *

Senri look at his reflection in the mirror, in the reflection he was smiling, his eyes was only icy blue at one side. His face seems different; he was wearing a white uniform and lots of red spot all over the clothes and some at his face. Serin knew what it was, it's blood.

_'This is the real you.'_ His reflection says. _You're the same as your father.''_

"NO!"

_'Yes, you can't deny it. Your father poison blood is around you, you will follow his footstep.'_

"I won't become him. I won't become a murderer."

_'Then why did you choose to become their leader, anything you do will always be the same result. You will kill someone and filth your hand. Maybe your first victim will be Takuma.'_

Senri shouted as he beg for the voice inside him to stop.

Takuma quickly hold Senri hand, shocking to see Senri suddenly awake from his sleep and now screaming for all of the sudden. Senri slowly open his eyes, seeing Takuma and quickly embrace him.

"Senri…. Do you have a bad dream?"

Senri nodded, Takuma try to comfort Senri who is trembling in fear.

"Everything is alright." Takuma whisper softly. "I'm here for you and I swear to protect you with my whole life. All you had to do is lead us."

"Thank you… Thank you." Senri cry, he was too happy to feel someone warm instead of being torture by his own father.

"Senri, get dress, your uniform is inside the closet. Call me when you done." Senri let go of Takuma and let him walk away. "Before that….." Takuma turn around. "Do you want my help to put you on some clothes?"

Senri face turns red and quickly shook.

"I'll do it myself."

Takuma smile and walk out.

Senri open the closet and stare at the uniform. It was formal suit, consist of white vest, a black dress shirt, a red tie and there was black lining at the clothes. Mostly it's all white from top to bottom.

"I never wear something like this before." Senri says as he takes it out. "This look the same as everyone wear."

Takuma waited outside guarding the door, even if Takuma doesn't look much like a vampire, he's nearly as strong as Kaname and he the vice president. Also means that he can also control the clan but there was only a problem. He's an aristocrat vampire, a level B and not a pure blood. All the vampires can only be led if the pure blood lead them, Senri had the blood.

"Takuma….I'm done."

Takuma step inside surprise to see Senri in his night student uniform. He look just like a model, his body was slim, his face is charming and his eyes is out of ordinary.

"Does it look good?" Senri asks as he slightly blushes.

Takuma smile cheerfully. "You look great, the other does will be happy to see you."

"Others?"

"In this school, there is two dorms, one consist of day students. All of day students are all humans and the other dorm only have night student that only have vampires. Remember this Senri sama, all the night students wear white uniform while day students wear black."

"Okay, but can you call me Senri and don't add sama at the back. I don't feel comfortable with it."

Takuma quickly agree.

"Okay I will just call you Senri."

Senri feel too happy to walk side by side with Takuma, his heart is beating just like the first time he sees Takuma. Senri walk as close as he can with Takuma.

"You're being so nice to me, can you tell me why?" Senri asks hoping for an answer he wants.

"Why shouldn't I? You're our leader so it's my duty to follow your orders."

Senri stop walking and Takuma did the same.

"What's wrong?"

"There's nothing."

It was a lie, now Senri is very disappointed, Takuma doesn't have the same feeling as he is. So if he's not related to Kaname will he still smile at him?

"Senri…."

"I'm fine let's go."

Senri quickly walk away, Takuma had to walk twice faster to catch up.

"Senri…."

Senri was walking to fast until he bump to someone, as he was about to feel down, the person he bump to quickly catch him at the waist.

"Are you okay Senri sama?" Senri blush at his place now. Takuma quickly ran toward them.

"Senri!"

"Even if you're the vice president, I can't believe you can't protect Senri from that fall."

Takuma didn't bother to pick a fight.

"Thank you for saving him Kain, I will company him to class."

Senri look at Karin, he looks completely different from Takuma. Serin look up at Karin who is few inches taller than him.

"Thank you…." Senri says as he smiles.

Takuma frown.

* * *

Stacy: How come I can see love triangle is going on?

Sabrina: Up to this point I never expect this too even though I'm the author.

Stacy: What's going to happen next?

Sabrina: Wait for the next chapter!


	15. Chapter 15

Stacy: I miss Zero…..

Sabrina: They will come back so… let's start the story.

* * *

Senri smile at Kain, Takuma quickly pull Senri toward him.

"It's been a long time I haven't seen you Kain." Takuma says as he glares. Senri doesn't know what's going on but he didn't bother to know since he's feeling comfortable now as Takuma pull him closer.

"Takuma….." Kain says.

"Let me introduce myself properly Senri sama. I'm Akatsuki Kain. I use to be the Lord Kaname Right Hand Men, since he's gone and you're over new leader I guess I'm yours now."

"Oh…" Senri says.

Takuma didn't smile an inch to see Kain, as if there's something that makes him angry.

"After Kaname death you disappear and you suddenly decide to appear now. What are you planning?"

Kain just smiles, he glances at Senri.

"Senri sama it's an honor to meet you, I would love to talk more but it seems that the vice president doesn't like me much." He looks back at Takuma. "Doesn't he?"

Takuma just smile and walk away while holding Senri hand.

"Thanks again Kain." Senri says and suddenly they walk much faster. Kain just give a goodbye wave.

"Takuma….what's wrong?"

"Don't get near him."

"Why?"

"I don't know if he still had the grudge against Kaname."

"What did Kaname do?"

Takuma didn't answer and his expression is showing as if something is troubling him. Senri didn't know what to do anymore; he doesn't know how to act in this situation. Should him persuaded Takuma to tell him the truth or just stay silent about it.

As they keep walking they meet Ruka who is sitting on the grass looking up the sky. Takuma stop his step and walk toward her.

"Ruka, we need to talk."

She ignores Takuma.

"It's about Aido."

That had caught her attention and look up at Senri and Takuma.

"What is it about him? Did someone disturb his grave?"

"No…" Takuma answers. "Senri, I will meet you later, why don't you explore this place first and get use to it."

Senri obey and quickly walk away, both of them seems to have lots of aura around them and it's a bit creepy.

"I wonder what she means by someone who disturb his grave and who's Aido?"

Senri look at the gate, the gate that separate the night dorm from other, he easily jump over the big gate. As he landed, he accidentally makes a few cracks.

"I hope whoever owns this place isn't angry about this."

As Serin about to take another step he trip over the crack he make. He blushes and thanks to heaven that nobody see it. To trip over something that he makes is quite embarrassing. Also what kind of vampire will want someone like that to be a leader? Senri quickly got up and start walking but his accidental trip again, this time he trip over a big stone.

"Ouch…." Senri says as he rubs his face.

Senri glare at the stone and curse it, he doesn't know why but it feels weird to blame on things that doesn't even breathe.

"I will get crazy if this keep up."

As he keep mumbling, he sees a hand reaching out to him, he look up and saw a man with glasses smiling at him sweetly.

"Are you okay Senri?' Cross asks as Senri took his hand.

"Yes…' Senri answers. Cross take his handkerchief out and wipe away the dirt at Senri face.

"Thank you….um...'

"I'm the headmaster Kaien Cross; I will be taking care of you from now on Senri."

"It's a pleasure to meet you…." Senri smiles awkwardly."Would you like some tea?'

Senri quickly nodded. "Yes please."

"LET'S GO!" The head master shout happily and pull Senri. Senri couldn't help but laugh to see a middle age man act like that.

* * *

Ruka stay silent as Takuma had already explain it to her.

"You want me to investigate if Kain is still angry at Kaname for letting Aido die, why don't you ask him yourself?" Ruka says angrily.

"I think it's better if you do it, if I question him. I don't know what he might do; I can't let him make any trouble and make Senri scare. Senri is still new at this kind of things and Senri still need a lot of time to adjust himself and…"

"And what….?"

"He needs to learn how to fight and kill those hunters."

"He never kills anyone before…." Ruka bite her lips. "He really will bring us to defeat."

"Ruka!"

"I can't take it anymore, how can he bring victory to us. I never wanted to see that boy again."

Takuma can't control his temper and slap Ruka.

"Ruka, Kaname is dead, just accept it!"

Takuma walks away and feel the red mark at his hand. "Great…. I really had done it this time."

* * *

Senri was enjoying drinking the tea and the snacks that were prepared by Kaien.

"You seem to enjoy this." Kaien smile as he pours the tea into Kaien cup.

"It's very delicious, thank you." Senri smiles, he never had tea with anyone before so he was happy to have someone to talk too and to share thought about some things.

"I heard you chosen to become a new leader for the night class."

Senri smile fainted.

"Kaien….what a leader should do exactly?"

Kaien pat Senri head. "A leader must lead them and guide them to the right road so Senri….You must remember this. Whatever happens it is you who must decide."

"Can I really do it?" Senri asks.

"Believe in yourself Senri and don't worry. I'm sure there's someone out there will help you till the end."

Senri can't hold his tears, Kaien words touch his hearts. His father will never say something like this and Kaien was so different.

"Senri…can I ask you a question?"

Senri wipes his tears. "What is it?"

"Ever consider about being my son."

Senri hug Kaien and continue to cry, those tears were tears of happiness.

"Thank you….." Serin says as he keeps crying.

"From now on your name is Senri Cross." Kaien smile as he wraps his hand around Senri. He suddenly remembers how he hugs Yuki and Zero. He misses them so much and now they had gone to a new life. Because of that he decided that to move on.

"Alright then, from now on you must call me daddy."

"Huh." Senri smiles.

"Come on. Say it."

"Daddy…"

Kaien can't help but think how cute Senri is.

"Now let's announce to the world, I'm sure you will be excited to see Toga. Don't worry his actually very nice despite his appearance."

"Toga?"


	16. Chapter 16

"Senri, congrats." Takuma hug Senri and Senri couldn't help but smiles.

"Thank you Takuma, I really like to hear you say that."

Takuma was very happy to know that the headmaster had decided to adopt Senri as his son. He smiles knowing that the other vampires won't be happy about this since the headmaster is a vampire hunters.

"Remember this Senri, don't tell anyone about this except for me and you dad, Kaien Cross."

"Okay…" Senri doesn't know what he meant by that but decides not to ask.

Takuma give Senri a lot of clothes and lots of them make of silk. Senri just knew that Takuma is actually a fashion designer and he's very successful too. Senri was dress up like Barbie doll by Takuma and always try his best to hide his face that is turning bright red as Takuma take his measurement.

Senri put on black clothes which Takuma call Goth clothes, he like the way that Takuma put black eyeliner around his eyes and black lipstick on his lips.

"What did you think? Isn't it impressive?"

Senri look at himself in the reflection, his hair was clip and was comb neatly, he was wearing silver earrings with cross at his ears, he was wearing fake eyelashes and make his eyes more appealing. His nails were color in black.

"Wow…." Senri finally said.

He really does look good in Goth.

"I really want you to dress up some more but I can't let your face being ruin with lots of make up." Senri says disappointed. "I really want to see you wearing all the clothes I make for you. Huh….." He sighs.

"That's okay Takuma, I really want to wear what you make for me." Senri says shyly.

"You're such an angel Senri!" Takuma cheerfully hug Senri so tightly.

"Takuma….I can't breathe…."

"Ops…"

Senri again trip and fell down, he was lucky to land on Takuma.

"Sorry Takuma….."

He blushes, now he is only an inches away from Tamuka lips, He never notice of how much those lips can make his heart skip a beat. Takuma look up and surprise to see Senri just looking at him blushing.

"Senri…."

Senri didn't notice that Takuma is calling his name since he is more focused on those lips taste like. He slowly is nearing his to Takuma. He brush his lips against it, Senri closes his eyes.

Takuma was to shock to do anything, he don't know what to say or how to react. He doesn't even know whether to push Senri away, he feels like that kiss is somehow….sweet. Senri open his eyes back and quickly jump. He just realized what he just did.

"I'm sorry Takuma…" Senri says as he feels guilt in doing it.

Takuma just stare and crawl toward Senri who is shivering.

"Senri, look at me."

Senri was to scare to look at Takuma, he doesn't know what Takuma will do to him. He felt Takuma warm hand press at his cheek.

"Look at me…."

Senri finally look at meet Takuma eye to eye.

"Takuma…"

Takuma silent him with a kiss and give another. Senri put his hand around Takuma.

"Takuma…are you angry?"

"Why do you say that?" Takuma said as he lift Senri chin so Senri will face him properly.

"I just kiss you."

"I like it so why should I be angry?"

Senri laughs.

"What's so funny?" Takuma asks.

"I don't know, I'm just too happy." Senri smile widely. Takuma begin to blush after seeing Senri smiles.

"Senri, I love you."

He place Senri hand at his chest.

"Can you hear my heart beat Senri? It is beating for you and only you Senri."

He gives another kiss to Senri, this time it's deeper.

"Do you also love me Senri?" Takuma ask as he lick Senri neck and softly whisper at his ears. "Tell me you love me."

"I….I….." Senri can't continue as the door was open and it was Kain. He look at both of them and frown.

"You really are not worthy to become the vice president Takuma."

"You….."

Kain walk toward them and pull Senri up. "Are you okay Senri?"

"I'm fine…"

Takuma stood up and pull Senri back to him and glare sharply at Kain.

"It's rude not to knock." Takuma says as he wraps his hand around Senri waist.

"I think your act on our leader is more rude and disgusting." Kain reply trying to send as much as vampire aura he can gather. It seems like they are starting a fight.

"Kain, Takuma stop this." Senri stop both of them from making another move.

"Fine, but I need to talk to you privately Senri sama."

"Kain!" Takuma shouted.

"Don't worry Takuma, I will be back shortly." Senri smiles and walk out with Kain.

"Kain….If you dare to do anything to Senri I won't forgive you." Takuma tighten his fist.

* * *

"You adopt another vampire as your son." Toga gives Kaien a look. Kaien just keep smiling as is he doesn't see it.

"There's nothing wrong with it, anyway Senri is good child and a little different." Kaien explain.

"Different?"

"He didn't drink blood."

Toga was shock, never once in his life he heard a vampire didn't drink any blood before.

"He also didn't use tablet." Toga questions him.

"Yep…" Kaien replies.

"I heard Senri name before, is he…"

"Yes, he's the son of Rido Kuran. I had order Takuma to take Senri away from there but I never expect that it will be this easy. It seems that even his son doesn't want to live with him anymore."

"Any news about Zero, I haven't heard about him for a long time now?'

"He's fine with Kaname now, traveling the world without me.' Kaien wipe his tears. "I want to see him again!"

Toga sighs. As he bored seeing Kaien cry, he look around and spotted a frame on the table, a picture of Kaien with his two adopted children. Yuki and Zero were smiling in the picture.

"I guess soon there will be your picture with Serin inside." Toga whispers.

"What, I can't hear you?" Kaien asks.

"There's nothing." Toga put down the frame down.

* * *

"What is it you want to talk about Kain?"

Kain smile and whisper at Senri.

"Do you know who Kaname is? I hated him and despise him."

"What?"

"You heard me, I hate him. He kill someone who is dear to me, just because that person leak out a secret."

"Kain I don't know what you saying." Senri is confuse why Kain suddenly being angry.

"I always hated Kaname and Takuma for letting Aido die. He is a relative of Ruka and mine. We're close, I thought that forever we will never be separated but they kill him. Aido is murder by them and Kaname didn't even take a single responsibility on his death. I have suffered for all this time."

"Aido…. That name, I heard it before."

"They kill him…" Senri can see Kain tears. "They kill Aido."

"Kain…"

Kain suddenly point a dagger at Senri neck.

"I will avenge Aido death even if that means throwing my title and place away from the clan."


	17. Chapter 17

Stacy: I don't know whether to feel sorry for Aido.

Sabrina: Shut up and continue reading.

Stacy: Where's Ichiru?

Sabrina: Be patient!

* * *

***Flashback***

"Aido, where have you been? Ruka and I were searching for you everywhere."

Aido didn't answer him, instead he look up at the sky and stand at the middle of the garden. Kain go near him and took Aido hand, Aido look at Kain and smile as he always do but there were sadness hidden inside and Kain can see it properly.

"Aido….have some rest. You look like a dead person."

Aido chuckles and wink at Kain.

"I thought every vampire look like a dead people."

Kain give a Aido a ride on his back. They stay silent on their way to the room, Kain can feel Aido tears.

"I really can't understand you and Ruka. What's so great about Kaname?"

Aido give a punch at Kain.

"Call him with sama, have you forget your manner." Aido says it angrily.

"Geez…."

"Kaname sama is different, he not just strong but also kind. I wonder if Kaname sama realized that how many people admire him."

Kain stay silent, he lay Aido on his bed as they had arrive at their room.

"Aido, how much do you love Kaname? Will you die for him? Will you still be royal to him even if he doesn't return your feeling?"

"Kain stop it…. How many times I have to tell you I can't return your feelings."

"What's the real reason Aido?" Kain grip Aido hand. "Please tell me."

Aido sit up and take one of Kain hand and place it at his tummy.

"Can you feel it Kain?"

Kain can feel something inside, there's something but he doesn't know what it is.

"I had done it." Aido whispers. "I had done it with Kaname sama."

Kain was shock and push Aido on the bed.

"Tell me you're lying, you're lying aren't you!"

"Kain, I had it." Aido smiles and giggle. 'I had the child of the pure blood."

"How can this be? How can you pregnant despite that you're….."

"It's true I'm a guy, but I'm really happy. Kaname and I had become one. I love him Kain, I love him more than anything."

***End Flashback***

* * *

"Aido was so happy I try to feel happy too for him but it doesn't last long."

* * *

***Another Flashback***

"What did you mean it's a mistake?' Aido shouted. Kaname just look at him expressionless. 'Kaname!'

"Aido…please just forget what happen."

"Kaname! Don't leave me."

Kaname glare at Aido. 'Aido, I'm sorry."

There was lot of blood coming out from his stomach, Aido can't help but cry as he knew what happen. He touches where the big wound that Kaname made.

"I can't believe you did this Kaname, this is your child. This is yours and you kill it." Aido cry.

***End Flashback***

* * *

"He pregnant Kaname child and Kaname kill it." Senri was shock to hear it. "How could he?"

"Not just that….." Kain says as he voices are getting sadder. "There's more…."

"Kain…." Senri says sympathy.

* * *

***Flashback***

"Aido, what do you intend to do."

"I had to warn Zero and Yuki, Yuki in danger."

"Why do you want to risk your life for it?"

"I done something wrong Kain, I want to do something that can forgive my mistake. If I don't make it alive Kain, please…..stay alive."

"Aido….."

Kain bend a little and give Aido a kiss.

"I will love you until death do us apart."

"Watch your mouth Kain…" Aido smiles and jump out from his window. Kain can't do anything but watch knowing if he helps him he will face death.

***End Flashback***

* * *

"I was a coward; if only I was there he won't end up dead. I can't stop blaming myself, I should have taken his hand and be there when he's in trouble but I didn't. I hated Kaname for making his life miserable. Senri, are you on my side."

"Kain, killing him won't bring Aido back to life."

"HE KILLS AIDO! ALL I CAN DO IS TO AVENGE HIM!"

"Kain….."

Kain put the dagger down and hold both of Senri shoulders.

"Senri, I know Kaname is still alive. You notice it too right?"

Senri slowly nodded.

"Help me…. Please for Aido sake…."

Senri grip his hand, he can't help but feeling angry. He can't believe that Kaname is a cruel person.

"I will help…"

Kain embrace Senri and his tears had fallen.

"Thank you for understanding Senri sama."

"I will also avenge his death."

Not just that, Senri also had another reason to kill Kaname. Kaname the one who make him suffer, if he doesn't exist he wouldn't have suffer at that mansion where his father torture him everyday.

* * *

He can't help but feeling uneasy. He walk back and forth in his room and keep tapping at the table as he stops. He was doing this repeatedly as Senri had walk out from the room.

"Takuma…"

Takuma look at Senri that had suddenly appear.

"Senri…he didn't say anything weird right?"

"No…" Takuma give Senri a deep kiss.

"Shall we continue where we left Senri. I want to know you more and more now."

"Takuma I love you."

"I love you too."

As they kiss, Senri can't help but remember every word Kain just told him. Everything happens before he came to this place. Senri decide not to tell Takuma any of this since he doesn't want to make him worry.

He realized that, not all vampires had the same reason. Some want to kill the hunters, some want to kill Kaname. Nobody had the same reason.

So is Senri, since he never thinks of being a leader before but now everything change.

Takuma cut his wrist.

"Drink it Senri."

Senri took Takuma hand, the smell of blood is strong.

"What will happen after this?" Senri asks.

"You will become stronger."

Senri bite Takuma wrist and suck the blood, he never taste something this delicious before. So this is how blood taste like. It taste very sweet, more delicious than wine. Takuma pull his hand away and show his fangs and bite Senri neck. Senri had never been bite by anyone except for his father.

"Ta….Takuma…." Senri says weakly as his eyes are getting heavy.

"Don't worry Senri, this happen to everyone when they had taste the first blood. Go to sleep now and I will be beside you when you woke up."

Senri closes it, Takuma kiss Senri forehead and whisper a goodnight sleep.


	18. Chapter 18

Stacy: OMG Aido is pregnant and it's Kaname. Sabrina! What the hell are you thinking?

Sabrina: What, I thought that would make a good story.

Stacy: Still it's too much. Well I still want to know how he get pregnant.

Sabrina: I will tell you later, now continue with the story.

* * *

Ruka pack her things, she take out all her clothes and put it inside the big suitcase. She only took all the important stuff like documents, identity cards and tablet. She was determining to leave this place and find Kaname. Her love for him is very strong.

"Ruka, you're going to find and ignore what I have told you." Kain says as he walks and sits at the side of her bed.

"Kain, we need Kaname. Senri is a boy who hasn't killed anyone. He's useless and there's tons of reason why we need Kaname more than him."

"You still want Kaname even if he's the one who responsible to kill Aido."

"I don't want to talk about it, he got reason to kill Aido."

Kain can't help but feeling very angry, Ruka love Kaname more than Aido. He stare at her, Ruka annoy him and continue packing.

"Even if Senri will help you to kill Kaname sama, I will protect him with all my life.' Ruka zip the suitcase. 'Goodbye Kain and I hope we won't see each other again."

"You betray Aido."

Ruka then walk out from her room, just like all vampire they can move faster than normal humans. Kain smirks.

"I will kill him."

* * *

Senri open his eyes and cough a little. His whole body is aching and there some red dots at his body. Senri cough some more, it feel hurt at his throat.

"Senri….." Takuma smiles but Senri immediately knew that Takuma was hiding his laughter.

"This is the first time I see a vampire that was allergic to blood."

Senri blushes, he also surprise to hear it.

"I'm allergic to blood, I never thought there's kind of vampire like that."

Takuma smiles and his face had gone red and still trying to hold his laughter. "I'm sure your dad will also laugh about this."

"I don't think he will."

"I mean your other dad, Kaien cross."

"Oh….."

Takuma help Senri to sit up and give a glass of water to drink, Senri drink it with one gulp. He also took some pills for his allergic and Takuma ask him to lay back.

"Looks like I will have to take care of you until you're fully well. Don't afraid to ask for anything, alright?"

"Sorry to bother you." Senri blushes and cover his smile with the blanket.

"Almost forgot, it's better if I help you bath, so you will get better faster."

"WAIT!"

Takuma had already carry Senri in his arms and heading to the bathroom.

"Takuma….."

"Don't worry, I promise it won't hurt a bit."

* * *

Rido Kuran can't stand waiting anymore, in split seconds all the glasses in the mansion broken into pieces. He need Senri blood, it's been so long he haven't drink his blood.

"Find that brat and bring him here."

The old man nodded and walks away.

"I will kill him after this."

* * *

Senri blushes madly that he was about to fainted a few times, Takuma was getting worry to see Senri face were redder than his own blood. Senri couldn't help it, he keep remember how Takuma help him bath and he touches every part of his body and….and…..that part. It was so embarrassing.

Takuma use the towel to dry Senri hair, he even help Senri to put on some clothes. (Let me tell you readers something, it's true. Takuma use this advantage to touch Senri and Senri didn't know anything about it.)

Takuma like how Senri look so clueless now.

"Senri….." Takuma whispers at his ears. "Want me to do it again?"

Senri shriek and start saying some weird language, Takuma knew that Senri just didn't know what to say so he just calmly kisses Senri.

"Don't worry I'm not in a hurry, I will try to hold back."

"Takuma….." Senri softly said. Takuma place his hand at Senri cheek, feeling how soft and warm he is.

"You look so cute, so beautiful, pretty and good enough to eat."

Takuma jump on top of Senri. Senri was to shock to say anything, Takuma had started kissing him and he slip his hand inside Senri shirt.

"Takuma….." Senri murmur and try to breathe for some air.

"Senri I love you, I love you so much."

"Takuma….I can't breathe."

"Ops." Takuma quickly give some space for Senri to breathe in. "Are you okay Senri?"

Senri smile and nodded. Takuma place his hand at Senri forehead to check if the fever is gone and it sure does. Senri wink at Takuma.

"Who teach you to seduce me Senri?" Takuma held Senri wrist and Senri giggle.

"It suddenly came to my mind."

"Do you have any words that can seduce me?"

"TAKUMA!" Senri was embarrass and hey…at the same time he was thinking of what to say.

"My Senri is so cute, I'm glad that you're my first."

As Takuma say that, Senri remember the time his father abuse him and how he torture him. For all his life he was trap there. He's filthy, can he really be with Takuma if Takuma knew it. Will their love last or disappear and forgotten?

"Takuma…" Senri place his hand around Takuma. "Please don't leave me."

"I won't.' Takuma smiles and give Senri a kiss. 'I will love you till the end."

Takuma… Senri says in his heart. Will he forgive me after I kill Kaname?

* * *

***Flashback***

"Kaname sama, what's wrong?" Aido approach Kaname from the back. Kaname didn't turn around, he still look up at the stars from the balcony.

"Is this about Zero again?" Aido asks.

Kaname finally turn around and face him.

"What did you want Aido?" Kaname asks coldly, Aido startle a little.

"Is just that ever since the ritual, you always run to where Zero is and return back with sad face. I was worry."

Aido took Kaname hand but Kaname pull it away and look at Aido with disgust.

"It's my problem and there's no need for you to butt in."

"Kaname…. What's so great about him? He will soon turn to level E vampire; he will just be a monster. There's no need for someone like a pureblood to fall in love with that kind of vampire."

"Aido I told you not to bother me."

"Kaname."

Aido place his hand and close Kaname eyes.

"Imagine that I'm Zero, express all your feelings."

Kaname stay silent and didn't move.

"Just imagine, just place my face with Zero. Tell me how you feel Kaname sama." Aido change his voice to Zero.

"Zero…." Kaname says. "I love you."

Aido was about to cry, he now knew that Kaname is truly in love with Zero. Suddenly Kaname pull him to the bed.

"Kaname sama?" Aido says it confusedly.

"Zero."

Aido now had understood, Kaname is still imagine that he is still Zero.

"Come here Kaname." Aido says still using Zero voice.

***End Flashback***

* * *

"Kaname what's wrong?" Zero asks surprise to see his lover is still awake.

'There's nothing.' Kaname kiss Zero lips. "Go back to sleep Zero. We got lots to do tomorrow."

"Alright, just remember to sleep Kaname." Zero give Kaname a kiss and lay back down. Kaname just watch Zero go back to sleep.

"I'm sorry Zero." Kaname whisper.


	19. Chapter 19

Stacy: OMG! KANAME, ZERO. I MISS YOU GUYS!

Sabrina: LOL! I miss them too but go back to Senri and Takuma.

Stacy: Okay! Hope Senri changes his mind about killing Kaname. It's just a mistake right?

Hey guys, if you reading this. This whole chapter is a story is all about me on how I got idea to publish the story call 'No Freedom' and don't worry the next chapter is back to Senri, Takuma, Kaname, Zero and bla….bla….bla…. PLEASE ENJOY.

"Oh man!" I slam my face on the table. So far in my fanfiction, I only get like 7 visitors for each of my stories. It is so troublesome.

"Sabrina…. Nobody read Yu GI OH anymore. How about you post something else? How about detective conan. I'm sure it will be great hits."

"Stacy! Be quiet a little I'm trying to find some ideas here."

"Okay, just remember about what I say."

Stacy sit down at her desk and start drawing, she is a mangaka(Manga artist)

"It's hard to draw vampire."

I slam the desk. "Vampire! I should write about vampire knight. Thanks Stacy!"

"Welcome. Wait….what did I do?"


	20. Chapter 20

Kain burn some part of the forest, he easily control the fire movement.

"Senri sama, are you ready?"

Senri nodded and held tight of the sword his holding, even though it's just a normal sword, he had to do everything he can to become strong. Kain throws fire balls toward Senri and Senri try to dodge all of them but some manage to hit him and burn his clothes.

"Ah!" Senri scream but he quickly focused back at Kain; he doesn't have time to complaint or anything.

Kain once again use fire balls but this time it attack from all direction, Senri break a sweat. He doesn't know how to dodge them all at once, but he suddenly got an idea. Maybe if he just jump high enough the fire won't hit him.

As the fire is nearing him, he jump as high as he can, it doesn't go as he plan as the fire move on its own and bend toward him, Senri fell down to the ground.

"Ouch." Senri says as he got back up.

"Senri sama, don't you have any abilities like other vampires."

Senri nodded.

"Well then, I guess you better you use it if you don't want to get hit."

"There's one problem."

"What's wrong Senri sama?"

"I need to make a small cut that is deep enough for few bloods to come out and I never cut myself before." Senri shyly said.

Kain sigh and took Senri hand.

"I will help you then."

"WAIT! Takuma will get worry if he scents my blood."

"How can you use your power if you worry about some small thing?"

Kain lick Senri index finger. "It's just a small cut."

"Kain…..please stop. Takuma will get angry if he see this. Shouldn't we more focus on the training?" Senri pull his hand away from Kain.

It had been a few days since they had started training secretly, Kain told him they need a strong leader to lead them. Senri agree remember his promise to help Kain avenge Aido death.

"Takuma that, Takuma this. How many times you're going to say Takuma name, this won't get us anywhere."

"Well…."

"Senri sama, it's better if you take a break now. He will be angry to find out that you got hurt."

Senri look at himself, his clothes is already torn.

"Goodbye then."

Senri quickly left Kain, Kain quickly set the fire down before anyone can see it. he remember last time he sets some fire, Ruka was yelling at remember how fun it is the three of them are together but now he's all alone. All he can do know is avenge and betray. For them, he had to do it. the one who cause three of them to separate in the first place is Kaname.

Kain look down at the ground, it was cover with burn mark, he sigh thinking how tired it will be to hide the evidence he use power. As he busy covered the burn mark with sand, he heard footstep walking toward him.

"Who's there?" He says as he looks at the direction the footsteps coming from.

He sees a familiar face and it's Takuma.

"Would you mind explain why you use your power again without permission?" Takuma ask angrily and glare sharply as ever at Kain.

Kain just keep his cool. "I don't think its wrong, why shouldn't a vampire use their power or it will become useless."

"Kain…What are you planning this time?"

Kain smile and walk pass Takuma.

"It's for revenge and also….?

He stop beside Takuma.

"It's better if you more worry about Senri. It seems that he had lots to learn before he can kill someone."

"Kain…YOU!"

* * *

Meanwhile Senri was walking toward his dorm until someone jump in front of him.

"Senri!"

"Daddy..." Senri said as he sees his foster-father.

"Daddy was worry that you haven't visit me for a while. Why is your clothes like that, I will give you a spare one."

Kaien pull Senri with him.

"Dad!"

Kaien just happily pull Senri with him, Senri sigh and just decide to follow wherever his father is taking him. As they arrive at his father room, his father takes out some clothes and gives it to Senri. His foster-father also accidentally gives him girl clothes and Senri can't imagine himself wearing a skirt.

"This is all the clothes that I can find for you Senri. This clothes used to belong to my so Zero, since he's gone now I guess this all belong to you now."

'"Do you have any other children dad?" Senri asks.

"I got a daughter name Yuki and a son name Zero. Just like you they're not blood related, sadly my daughter had pass away a few months ago."

"I'm sorry to hear that." Senri says as he feels guilty to asks that question.

"Don't worry. Also…."

Kaien take out something from his pocket.

"Just like you there are vampires."

Senri stare at the photo, it was a picture of a guy and a girl, Senri can guess that the silver hair guy is Zero while the girl who looks so innocent is Yuki. The weird thing is that he can't seem to find that the girl is a vampire, maybe she's like Takuma. Also they both wear day uniform and not night.

"Are they really vampire?" Senri asks.

"Yes…. Yuki was originally a vampire but her power was seal for her own protection and for Zero. He's originally a human that got turn into a vampire."

Senri was a little shock to hear that.

"They both must have gone through a lot. Where is Zero?"

"He is traveling right now." Kaien just smile. He then left Senri alone, Senri keep staring at the picture and a smile began to grow at his face.

"I guess I have a brother and sister now."

Senri kept the picture in his pocket and wear the clothes that had given to him.

It looks very good on him, even though the clothes is a bit loose but it still fit him.

"I wonder what is like to have siblings, I can't wait to meet him one day."

* * *

As Senri had step out from the place, he was too happy, he just keep thinking more about his new family. Senri then sees Takuma standing in front of him.

"Takuma!" Senri ran toward him and give a hug. "You won't believe what I just find out today, I got a big brother and sister."

Takuma just stare at him coldly.

"Takuma, what's wrong?" Senri asks. "Aren't you happy?"

"Senri….. What are you doing in the wodds with Kain?"

"Takuma that's…."

"Senri answer me!"

Senri was speechless as he heard that Takuma had shouted at him. Takuma held Senri wrists and grip it. Senri was scare and shaking in fear since this situation just reminds him of his father.

"Takuma…. Let me go.'

"Answer me Senri, what is your true intention. Tell me!"

Senri couldn't look up and look at Takuma face.

"I just want to get stronger; I thought every leader had to be strong."

"Why do you choose Kain to train you?"

"There's no reason for you to know."

"SENRI!"

Takuma force Senri to look at him, Senri bites his hand.

"Stop it, why are you acting like this Takuma? The Takuma I know will never do this."

"I don't trust Kain, Senri I'm doing this for your sake."

"I don't see any."

Senri ran as fast as he can away from Takuma, Takuma watch him ran and feel guilt inside.

"Senri!"

Kain smile as his watch from afar.

"He got what he deserve," Kain laugh.


	21. Chapter 21

"Kaname…."

Zero smiles as Kaname help him carry some stuff like foods, clothes, drinks and few personal things that the readers shouldn't know about. They had been living together since a few months already and Zero is having his enjoyable time. Kaname open the door for Zero and Zero thanks him and went inside. He put all the things on the table.

"Want me to massage you Zero?" Kaname whisper as he put his hand around Zero waist.

"No thanks."

Kaname seems a little disappointed.

"Don't be like that, you remember last time I let you massage me and we somehow end up in the bed. I can't let my guard down around you."

Kaname chuckles.

"That's a little mean Zero but that's what I like about you." Kaname give Zero a sweet kiss. Zero just simply push Kaname away.

"I'll have to go to the garden and water those roses. See you later Kaname."

"Just don't make me wait too long, if you do you will just find yourself somewhere you will never imagine."

"Oh Kaname, you worry too much."

Zero walk toward his garden that locate at the backyard, the houses they living right now is a two story house. It's big enough for them both to live in.

Kaname watch Zero walk away, he sit down on the couch and closes his eyes and take a nap. He is getting use to waking up in the morning and sleep like a normal human at night. Zero remind him to act like a human so nobody will get suspicious, he knew that is just he can't stand of how people try to flirt with Zero after Zero had reach the pure blood level.

He laugh at himself thinking how selfish he is as he wants to keep Zero all for himself. It can't be help since he loves Zero more than anything in his life. He always loves him, always.

* * *

***Flashback***

"I heard you adopt a son."

Kaname walk along with Kaien and Yuki to a room. He was curious as he heard the headmaster had adopt a child that was the same age as his sister Yuki.

"Yes, he doesn't talk much since the accident occurs at his family. I hope he can open up to someone since I really pity of him of what just happen."

Kaien open the door to let Kaname and Yuki enter. The room was dark so Kaien open the lights. Kaname was shock to see the boy, he knew the color of the silver hair and those eyes. It was Zero, his love that was missing few months ago so it's a surprise to find him here. Unconsciously Kaname embrace the child but the child push him away and start screaming.

"There's no use Kaname, the child hate vampires so it's wise not to get to close to him."

It hurt Kaname heart to hear that, he look at Zero who is still terrified and was looking at him with angry eyes.

"Zero…. I'm sorry Zero."

***End Flashback***

* * *

Kaname startle to hear something fell down, quickly he ran to the backyard and found Zero was on the ground.

"Zero!" Kaname shouted his name and quickly carry Zero inside.

He never sees Zero in this condition before, Zero was griping his hand tight as if there was a sharp pain inside. Kaname feel weak as he can't do anything to help, he try to cure Zero by giving his blood as he use to but nothing happen. Zero was still in pain.

Kaname try to think of something else, something he can do. But what?

After a few while the pain had finally go down, Zero had a hard time to breath.

"Zero are you okay?" Kaname asks as he sit at the side of the bed watching Zero trying to open his eyes.

Zero had finally opened it and looks at Kaname.

"My stomach hurt badly." Zero says.

Kaname place his hand at Zero stomach, he was to shock to feel something inside. He then gives warm smiles to Zero.

"Thank you Zero."

"Kaname?"

"You are giving birth to my child."

"Huh…." Zero says confusedly.

Kaname just keep smiling, he doesn't know what to say anymore. He was too happy; the person he loves is going to give birth to his child soon. Words can't even describe how happy he is.

"Thank you so much."

Kaname watch as Zero closes his eyes back and felt asleep. He then remembers the past mistake he makes but quickly shut it. He doesn't want to remember or talk about it. It's all for Zero sake, he will forget about the past and live on.

"I love you." He whispers.

* * *

As time passes Zero is adjusting with the new child that was about to born, he can't walk much as he use to so Kaname help him out. He also gets tired more often and Kaname also doesn't let him to take a step outside for his safety. _Kaname is being was protective_, Zero think.

"Kaname, can I go to the garden?"

"No."

"Kaname, can I have a walk at the town?"

"No."

"Kaname, are we going to another country again?"

"No."

"Kaname, can you please stop saying no?"

"No.'

Zero can't take it anymore; he doesn't get much freedom as he use too. I mean what kind of lover is that.

"Kaname you so mean. I will take good care of this child; just let me take a walk outside."

"Zero…" Kaname said as he put his hand around Zero. "You know I love you."

Zero nodded.

"I'm doing this for you; also I'm scare if you suddenly collapse at the road. All you have to do is be a good boy and just stay at home as you were told."

Zero frown, he crosses his arms. Kaname smiles.

"Zero, please smile at me."

Zero turns his head around still sulking.

"I love you." Kaname turn Zero around and kiss him. "I love you so after the child is born I will take you wherever you want."

"Promise?"

"I promise."

Zero kisses Kaname back.

"Thanks Kaname."

"I will do anything for you."

"You always say that, it's a bit sad to hear it."

"Why's that?"

"What if you had to die for me?"

Kaname closes his eyes, what if he really did that. He will cause Zero to cry won't he.

"I won't die; I will live with you for eternity."

Zero feel something was wrong, he feel there's something bad about to happen.

Please….at least let the child live.

* * *

Stacy: Sabrina! WHAT ARE YOU PLANNING!

Sabrina: I can't tell you….

Stacy: Why the hell you wrote at least let the child live.

Sabrina: Stop it Stacy I'm crying writing this story.


	22. Chapter 22

Kain laugh madly at his room, he was glad to see Takuma frustrated face. The face of the person who had just lost something that is precious. He knew this will would happen, this is the punishment for being too loyal to Kaname.

"Now all I need is to take Takuma out of the game."

"Are you sure?" Maria asks as she sits beside him. "Are you sure you won't regret."

"Why should I? As he gone from my sight then Kaname will be next. With my hand I will kill him."

Maria chuckle as she find it quite amusing.

"I guess you're planning Senri to make all your plan accomplishes. That's very cruel to put him under your thumb."

"I don't care; I won't stop until Kaname die. As for Senri, I will keep him alive as long he does as I instruct."

"Oh my, you make that poor Senri as your weapon. Mind if I join in?"

"What reason?"

"There's someone I really want to meet but I never get the chance since he's gone when I just transfer here."

"Who is it?"

"Zero."

Kain stay silent for a while, he had never heard the name Zero for months now. Then he remembers, Zero was the one that Aido want to help that time. After that accident, Zero disappears out of trace. There were rumor that Zero was there when the vampire hunters and the vampires had fierce fight. Is there something that he didn't know?

Maria smiles at Kain and give him a smile and exited the room leaving Kain wonder.

"If it's true he was there that time, does this mean that Zero and Kaname had something going on, are they planning something?"

_What it could be_, he wonders. He always thought Zero and Kaname hate each other, if they do then why disappear in the same day?

* * *

Senri walk along the road, the road was so long that he sees no end for it. He's already outside the school building, outside from a safe place from his father. Senri was very tired but he continues to walk, he never walk this long before. Takuma just act so mean to him so he decide to left scare to see Takuma angry face again.

"I never thought he will shout at me."

Senri continue to walk and walk, thinking where he should stay next. He wonders if running away from home is really a good thing; well if he go back he will die anyway. As he keep walking he had finally reach a town where he and Takuma spent time together for the first time. He feels a little sad that it didn't last long.

As Takuma just stand in the middle of the road, he feels a warm hand at his shoulder. He turn and shock to see a silver hair guy the one the is behind him. Without thinking he hugs the guy.

"Brother!" Senri shouted happily. The person looks a bit shock, Senri didn't care at all, since the person he's hugging now is the same as the one in the picture, he was certain that he is hugging Zero.

"Zero, I'm your new little brother. My name is Senri.' Senri take out the picture from the pocket. "Your father adopts me so that's make me your new little brother."

The person just shook his head.

"I'm sorry Senri, you got the wrong person. I'm not Zero."

"It can't be you got the same silver hair as the picture."

Senri look more closely at the picture and just realized that person face is quite normal. The one in the picture is more paler and their eyes somehow very different even though it's the same color.

"I'm sorry.' Senri apologize as he bows his head.

"It's okay; I got that a lot when I was young. Anyway is it true you say that your Zero little brother?" Senri nodded. 'Shall we have some tea together and before I forget. I'm Ichiru, Zero brothers."

"Doesn't that mean you're a vampire too?"

"Nope, I'm just a normal human with no power."

"I see."

Senri follow him to a cafe and they both sit at the corner of the shop. As they both had taken their order, Ichiru smile sweetly at Senri.

"You don't drink blood much do you?"

How did you know?'

"You order some tea, for normal vampire they don't bother to drink other stuff than blood."

"You can tell difference between vampire and human, wow you're great." Senri compliment him, Ichiru say thanks. They both talk a lot and tell stories. Ichiru told Senri all about Zero, but never once mention Kaname thinking it is not needed. Senri eager to know more about his brother, sadly Ichiru tell that he didn't knew anything about Senri sister or even met her.

"My brother is somewhere huh. I really wish to meet him." Senri says as he takes a last sip of the tea.

"I'm sure he is excited to know he had a little brother, you guys will do such fine."

"My brother, I really want to know him better. He look so beautiful, I'm sure his lover will be lucky to have him."

"You got that right Senri, if only he choose to live with me instead of that guy."

"You love your brother Zero." Senri asks and chuckle to see Ichiru blush.

"I do but decide to let him go. He belongs to someone else and it's not me."

"You must be a very kind person aren't you? I feel so happy to see you."

"Why's that?"

"Now I have two older brothers."

Ichiru and Senri laugh together; Senri had forgotten Takuma angry face. He feels so happy and fun to be with Ichiru.

* * *

Ichiru had taken him to a place call an amusement park and it's the best place he had ever been to.

Ichiru laugh loudly as he see Senri had his face cover with cotton candy, Senri ignore it and continue eating the sweet stuff. Then he takes Senri on a roller coaster, it moves so fast and Senri had forgotten to breathe. Ichiru had to pat his back couple of times so he able to remember to do it.

"What is that thing we ride just now?"

"It's a roller coaster. It does suppose to go that fast and this is the first time I see a vampire with a weak heart." Ichiru laugh.

"Don't laugh." Senri embarrass as Ichiru keep laughing at everything he do.

"Sorry is just that you're so unique."

Ichiru rub Senri head.

"Hey!" Senri blushes.

Be a good little brother okay."

They get in some more rides and it was fantastic, he feels like he was in dream world now. He was away from worries and everything. Ichiru was so kind and smile a lot for him but, there something wrong. He feels a little scare as Ichiru near him, his aura is different from human and vampire, there's something else.

What could it be?

"Ichiru, what are you exactly?"

Senri ask as they both had get into the ferries wheel. Ichiru look outside the glass, seeing the cities getting smaller. Then he smiles, Senri blush to see has great the view is as the sunset shone upon Ichiru face.

"I don't feel like saying it Senri, if I do you might not wanting to see me anymore."

"Why's that Ichiru?"

"Call me aniki, I think that's much better."

"Aniki…"

Senri feels like laughing, he remembers how Kaien want him to call him daddy.

"Don't worry aniki, I don't think I will hate you no matter what you say."

"Are you sure?"

"Of course, even though we just met, it really feels like siblings stuff. I want to know more about you aniki."

Ichiru sit beside Senri and near his face to Senri. Senri blushes as Ichiru get closer and closer to him.

"Aniki?"

He takes Senri hand and kisses it.

"Aniki…." Senri says it softly as Ichiru lean and whisper at his ears.

"I'm a vampire hunter."

Senri was shock to hear it, he stare at Ichiru that is smiling at him.

"Come with me Senri, away from them."

* * *

Stacy: Sabrina what are you planning?

Sabrina: Just read and wait. Ha ha ha.


	23. Chapter 23

The town was very busy with people walking around from every direction and every corner, some people decide to ignore the new presence and some glance suspiciously at the direction. It was very spooky to see every one of them, every age holding a weapon in their hand. Even a child that was about five years old is holding a weapon.

Senri wear a long dark clock around him, he try to hide himself as much as he can scare if those hunters recognize him. he was even scared to see wanted poster with his picture on it, they must had find out his the new leader replacing Kaname.

"Don't worry Senri we're almost there." Ichiru said as he hold tight on Senri hand, Senri doesn't remember why he agree to follow him but where else to go. He can't go back to his mean father or see Takuma that still angry at him.

Ichiru lead him to a big gate, the gate open by the guards and bow respectably as Ichiru walk in. Senri just follow him in silently, Senri look inside the mansion decorate with gold and silver. Lots of maids and servants smiling as Ichiru pass them.

Senri can somehow think that Ichiru must be a very important and well-known person. From his looks he seems not to bothered by those compliments as if it doesn't benefit him also Senri can feel there's something different, its true Ichiru is a human. He can confirm it but there's something, something that he is hiding.

"Aniki, where are you taking me?"

"We're almost there Senri so don't let go of my hand till then."

Senri nodded and stay in silent again.

Ichiru take him to a big room consist a large bed, big as a king size, a coffee table at the middle of the room under a chandelier. Big glass of window it slightly open to let sunlight shine in, 6 book shelves contain lots of book and there's lot of gold stuff in his room. Senri blink many times since the room is too shiny.

"Sit down Senri and let's continue our talk."

"Ichiru, are you sure of doing this, I mean that people will absolutely won't accept this. We're so different."

"I know what I'm doing Senri, don't worry. I know many people will go against it but this is the only way."

"I don't know what I should do. I'm scared."

"I will be there for you since…. I am your brother."

Senri sit down on the chair, Ichiru stand behind him wrap his arms around to let Senri calm down his nerve.

"I will protect you."

"…."

"This will go as I plan so you don't have to worry Senri. So will you accept for the sake of the future?"

"Aniki…you will be with me till the end right?"

"Yes, so do you accept?"

"Yes, I will marry you."

"Thank you Senri."

* * *

Zero was in the living room reading some books so he won't be bored, sometime from time to time he will stare at his tummy that had grow bigger than before. He gives a smile as he knew the baby id doing well and go back to read his books. Then Kaname appear wearing his coat and back sunglasses. Zero smiles as he see Kaname face.

"You're back early than usual Kaname." Zero says as Kaname take of his sunglasses. He gave a sweet smile to Zero and sit beside him and give a kiss.

"How's the baby?" Kaname asks as he rubs Zero tummy. "Did he miss he's daddy?" Kaname asks again.

"The baby is just fine, also it miss Kaname so much like I do."

"That's good to hear."

Kaname put his arms around Zero to pull him closer, Zero rest his head on Kaname.

"I still remember the time at the school when you're still cold to me."

"Well I still remember how you like me so much." Zero laughs. "When this child is born I better remember to tell that how much you chase me that time."

"I won't let you."

"Why not?"

"Because I will change the story a little so the child won't know a thing."

"Hey!' Zero give a small punch at Kaname, Kaname burst out laughing seeing Zero pretending to be angry at him.

"I love you Zero."

"I'm still angry."

"I love you so much." Kaname pull Zero closer and kiss Zero hand like a prince kissing a princess hand, Zero blushes and let his bang covered his face. Kaname smile were too attractive.

_I love you._ Zero whisper softly, Kaname can hear it clearly thanks to the sharp hearing.

"Say it one more time. I want to hear more of those words from you Zero."

"I…Lo...I Lo…" Zero say it nervously, he face getting redder and Kaname can't stop how sexy Zero looks without thinking he push Zero down and get on top of him.

"Kaname! I'm pregnant so no sex!" Zero scream, Kaname suddenly realized what he is doing and back away.

"Sorry, I don't know what I'm doing just know."

"Seriously Kaname, I'm scare if this child follow your behavior." Zero sigh as Kaname help him to get up.

"I guess that is true." Kaname say. "It will be bad to have rival for your love."

"Don't get jealous over a child." Zero tease.

"If I do, you will find us in a battlefield." Kaname says, Zero giggles and then he place his hand at Kaname cheek.

"No matter what happen I will always love you."

"I know Zero, I know."

* * *

Takuma ran around, trying to find any trace of Senri, it had been more than eight hours that Senri had gone missing; he never came back after he had scream at him.

"Senri!" Takuma shouted worriedly. "Where are you?"

Again he shouted calling Senri name over and over, he was very tired at the same time feeling like killing himself, it's all his fault that this happen. He shouldn't even listen to Kain.

"SENRI!" Takuma feel like crying in agony, where could the person he loves go to. He then remembers the promise he made to Senri to always be with Senri but he broke it. He broke the promise.

He kneels to the ground not realizing the stares of the surrounding. "I'm sorry so please….please comes back."

* * *

Senri stare at the diamond ring being place at his ring finger, his heartbeat faster than it was ever before feeling nervous.

"With this, we are now engage. Soon, the day will come when vampire and human will live together."

"Why is it that you want that kind of world aniki?"

"My brother Zero is a vampire and never once we fought to kill each other so I believe our relationship is prove that even people with different kind can live with each other."

"Aniki, what if they hate me? They're not like you."

"You will do fine since; I am the most respected vampire hunter. I'm the one who kill Kaname Kuran."

Senri was shock as he heard that. "Did you really kill him?" He asks, he doesn't know why he ask that but he fell curiosity on knowing is he's cousin is really dead.

"Senri…' Ichiru whisper. 'He's alive and now living along your brother."

"He's with Zero?"

"Yes, they're lover."

Senri feel his heartbeat strong, the person that he suppose to kill is with his brother lover. Can this world get crueler or what?

"Why, why do I have live liked this? Why is the word so cruel?"

"Senri what's wrong?"

"I can't do this, I just can't."

"Yes you can. You say it yourself you will do it."

"I want to see her aniki, I really want to see her but I don't know where she is. please take me to here before we announce ourselves getting marry."

"Alright so who is she that you want to meet?"

"My mother."


	24. Chapter 24

Kaname stare at the paper, the paper he just receives. He doesn't know how they find him but he put that case aside first. There's something serious going on and he knew that if he didn't do something, bad things will happen. Rido Kuran is still alive; Kaname doesn't like the sound of it. He read the full contain of the letter, it contains lots of information. Of how they had Senri the son of Rido Kuran, it seems that his son is joining them to fight his own father.

Also he just receives a letter that the famous vampire hunter Ichiru is marrying a vampire, so many things happen when he was gone. He doesn't knew this will happen, there chaos everywhere. Kaname give a loud sigh thinking if should come back and solve this but if he did that that means more and more problem.

He can't just come back and say he's alive, that is so wrong and also he can't leave Zero alone here. He was about to born his child. Kaname turn and look at Zero that is taking a nap on the bed, he knew how much Zero is suffering. He hear Zero hard to breath and something Zero even bite his lips not wanting to scream as the baby kick him inside. He had to take care of Zero, he tear the paper into pieces and throw it outside his house.

'Kaname…..' Zero says as he half awake.

Kaname smile and walk toward him, he give a gentle pat at Zero shoulder. Slowly he whispers.

'Go to sleep my love, as the next time you're awake I will be beside you.'

Then he heard Zero sleeping sound, Zero had got back to sleep. He then stare at the silver bracelet at Zero hand, the bracelet had never been taking of and he glad Zero didn't. That's enough prove that Zero love him and he was glad of it.

Kaname realized a glare from the outside, quickly he uses his power.

'Don't move.'

He walks outside and look into the bushes seeing a girl with long hair, Kaname isn't surprise at all as if it was obvious.

'Hello Ruka, It's been such a long time.'

'Kaname sama.' Ruka can cry right now seeing Kaname standing in front of her. 'I have search for you for a long time, Kaname sama please come with me, to take back your position as the leader we respected.'

Kaname shook his head.

'I'm sorry Ruka, my glory day as a leader had died long ago.'

'Why Kaname sama, you can't let the guy take over.'

Kaname suddenly remember that the new leader is Senri the son of Rido Kuran.

'You had met Senri?'

Ruka nodded.

'Tell me everything you know about him.'

Senri look at himself at the mirror, he was wearing a white suit with black lining, he stare at the ring he was wearing. He can't take it off no matter how much he tries; it's too late for him to back off since he had already agree to do this. He knew this will be the first step for the hunters and vampires can become one.

'Thank you aniki.'

Ichiru kiss Senri fore head, Senri knew well it was a kiss of concern. They don't have any feeling foe each other. They decide to do this for the sake of the clan. Senri doesn't want to kill anyone so this is a perfect and sacrifice thing to do, Senri had to sacrifice his feeling for Takuma for this sake, he knew it's selfish but he want to this. This is the first time he choose what he want instead of following order.

'Remember this Senri, when we go outside, you must never call me aniki again. We both have agreed to this for everyone happiness.'

'I know.'

'Let's go. Everyone is waiting for our announcement.'

'Alright Ichiru.'

Takuma walk out from the school, not bothered to stop a ride he uses his power to move fast. The marriage between Ichiru and Senri is spreading widely and he's not going to let this happen.

'Senri, why would you?'

He jump from tree to tree, he even search for the nearest route to the place. He was quite shock to hear the news, at first he didn't believe this but as he sees prove he was shock. A letter with the mark of the vampire hunter had just invited him to the special occasion.

'I won't let this happen, I swear in my life I won't let this happen.'

'Is the preparation ready?' Rido stare outside the window, one of his hand is griing a sword, the same anti sword like Kaname have.

The man nodded and smiles devilishly. He was waiting for this moment to happen.

'The preparations are ready.'

Rido smirks.

'I will show that boy who's the one that the true leader.'

'You will even kill your own son.'

'Yes, I will kill everyone who dares to stop me.'

Kaname and Ruka wear their gear clothes, Kaname take his sword, the sword that he hasn't use for a long time. Ruka turn to see Zero sleeping on the bed.

'Is it okay to leave him alone?' She asks sounding a little pain.

'He will be alright, if my calculation are correct, he will be awake tomorrow. Let's go, it's about time for it to start.'

Kain wore his gear, he smiles as he see himself covered with the clothes that he usually use for war. If Maria information is correct he will meet Kaname at Senri wedding.

'It's about time for that pureblood to die.'

He can hear Maria laughing; he spun around and see he in a beautiful pink dress.

'Aren't you supposed to be wearing something different.' Kain asks.

'its Senri wedding silly, of course I have to wear like this.'

'Just don't slow me down.'

Senri eyes shine red, Ichiru look at him wth worry expresision.

'Senri what's wrong?'

'There's something wrong, I keep feeling there something going to happen today. What should I do Ichiru?'

'Senri, don't worry. I'm sure it's just your imagination.'


	25. Chapter 25

The window broke and scattered, Ichiru quickly pull Senri closer. 'What's going on?' Ichiru scream at the guards. The whole thing that made from glass was breaking apart. Senri knew this feeling, he knew who doing this.

'Takuma…..' Senri says as he sees Takuma face in anger once again.

'I came here to take you back.'

Kaname and Ruka watch as the the gueard came running to the hall where the marriage suppose to happen.

'It seems someone got here earlier than us.' Ruka sigh.

Kaname stay silent as he just stand there watching, the marriage got nothing to do with him. He was waiting; he knew that person will come. All he has to do is get ready and kill him.

'Rido Kuran….' Kaname says it angrily. 'I won't let you kill anyone anymore.'

Senri stare at his lover Takuma then look back at Ichiru, he doesn't want to face him. Takuma look sadly at Senri, the person he's love is about to be taken by someone else, he reach out his hand to Senri.

'I'm sorry, so please come back.'

Senri shook his head, his held Ichiru hand. 'I'm engage to someone else, no longer I belong to anyone else.'

It was as if those words stab Takuma heart, jealousy grew inside of him. He glare at Ichiru that is looking very calm despite the situation, the vampire hunters pointed their weapon at Takuma just in case.

'Remember when we first met Senri, when I suddenly found you at the forest.' Takuma take a step forward. 'Remember the time when you take your first step to the town with me, our first kiss.'

Senri was crying as he remembers back the precious time with Takuma, those precious memories he kept in his heart.

'I promise to be with you so I will. You're the one that complete me Senri, I had been alone and I hide it, I always smiles to hide my true feelings but now, Senri you're the only one who can actually make me smiles for real so please…please forgive me.'

'Takuma…'

'I love you Senri, more than myself. I never thought at first I will felt in love with anyone but now, yes I can.'

Ichiru let go of Senri hand. 'You love him right?'

Senri nodded.

'Go to him, you don't belong to me in the first place.'

'Is this alright how about our plan?' Senri asks.

'I will think of another way but now be happy with the one you truly love.'

Senri then ran over to Takuma, Takuma place his hand around Senri and kiss him. It's been a long time since he hasn't feel the smooth and warm kiss, he miss it so much. Senri pull Takuma closer to him.

'I love you Senri.'

'I love you too.'

Then suddenly they heard screaming from outside, it was very loud and then explosion happen and cause the ground shaking. Senri and Takuma held tight to each other.

'What's happening?' Senri asks.

'I don't know.' Takuma replies.

Ichiru ran outside and was shock to see lots of level E vampire attacking them, they were so many and he only had a few vampire hunters guarding them. also the people that came didn't bring their weapon, only some of them brought.

'Close the doors!' Ichiru order, the door was close but they hear the sound of kicking and importantly some of them are entering from window.

Takuma held his sword up high knowing what he should do, Senri bite his thumb letting blood come out and form a whip.

'So that's your power.' Takuma said.

'I learn from the best.' Takuma frown. 'It's you silly.' Takuma smiles came back.

Kaname and Riku jump down and start attacking those vampires, there were lots of them but for Kaname he can attack them easily with his sword. Meanwhile Riku had a tough time attacking them since she's not as powerful as Kaname.

'You're okay Riku?' Kaname asks as he cut dozens of them in one go.

'I'm alright Kaname sama.' Riku answer as she fought bravely.

The blood of those vampires were splash all over the place, Kaname try his best to avoid the blood from hitting his face since Zero will get suspicious if he came home smelling like blood.

'You had gotten slower Kaname.'

Kaname look up and shock to see Kain instead of Rido. 'You're the one who cause this?'

'Of course, it wasn't easy to get such a powerful power from Rido. It's also hard to again his trust but all of it pay off as I get to see you die right now.'

'Damn you!'

'Kain, how dare you betray Kaname sama.' Riku shouted.

'Shut up! It's his fault that Aido die and I will avenge him. you have cause great pain to him to even kill your own son.'

Kaname grip his sword tight remembering those memories but he shake it off. That was the past and now he must concentrate in the present. He can't be held back by the past mistake he make.

'Killing me won't bring him back.'

Kain laugh as he heard those words.

'Your words are the same as Senri, I guess that what makes you guy cousin.'

Fire were surrounding them, Kaname jump toward Kain and begin to attack as the sword came close suddenly Kain disappear in front of his eyes. Kaname was shock; he never knew that Kain had this kind of ability. Kain appear behind him and give a hard kick.

Kaname felt to the ground, the fire hit his shoulder and he was bleeding.

'Kaname Sama!' Riku shouted as she ran toward Kaname but she stop as she feel the most painful thing at her back, her tears came out and loom at Kain.

'Kain, you're will pay for this.' She says as she collapse. Her back was black in color as a result of Kain attack, Kain burn her whole body so she won't be able to kill him in the future.

'You even kill Riku, she's your family.' Kaname shouted as he got up.

'She serve you and acted like she didn't even knew that your fault for Aido death.' She can't be forgiven and most be punish.

Kaname can't control his anger any longer, Kain had just kill his own relative, she's the second closest to Kain.

'I feel bad for Aido.' Kaname spoke.

'He doesn't need your pity and it's to late to apologize.' Kain shouted angrily.

'I'm not trying to apologize at all, also I feel pity for him because he already knew that you're not meant for each other.'

'Shut up, you don't know anything.'

'Just imagine Kain, how Aido will live with someone as you. He will die any seconds live with someone like you. He had a goes taste in picking someone that is not you.'

Kain blood rises as he was angry to hear those words, what does he knew anyway. He's the one that kill Aido and not him and he care about I do more than anyone else, especially more than Kaname so why is he saying this. What if his words are true?

'I love him more than anyone else so no matter what you says Kaname.' The fire was getting bigger. 'I will kill you.'


	26. Chapter 26

*Flashback*

'Aido, are you sure you sure walk around so much, you should rest some more.'

Aido ignore Kain and continue to walk, Kain had been following him around ever since he told him he's pregnant. Kain was worrying too much.

'Kain, don't worry. I will take good care of this child. When this child is born I'm sure Kaname sama will be very happy.' Aido smiles as he rubs his tummy. Kain sighs and continue following Aido.

'When are you going to tell Kaname you're pregnant?' Kain asks.

'Hm….. I wonder when I should tell him.'

Kain smiles but he was very angry, what is so great about Kaname? He was only a pureblood and that's all. It's true that Kuran blood is strong but still what so special about him.

'You really must love him so much don't you?'

'Of course I do!' Aido say it excitedly.

Kain grip his hand very tightly, Aido turn and face him as he smell blood. 'Kain, why is your hand bleeding.'

'There's nothing….' Kain give a fake smile. 'Everything is fine.'

*End flashback*

Kain and Kaname fought, Kain anger is raising.

'The only reason I even live in this world is because of him and you kill him!'

'Stop it Kain!' Kaname shouted as his sword cut the fire but it's not enough it still spreading wildly, he closes his mouth trying not to breathe the poison air. The level E vampire is still attacking.

Senri use his whip and whip it hard until they fell, Takuma then use his feet to run fast and cut dozens of them in split seconds. More and more of them show up and they both are out of energy.

Ichiru step in and he uses his hands and vampire hunters' weapon to assist the others. 'This is going to be a long day.' He says as he slay.

*Flashback*

'Aido!' He shouted as he spotted Aido was laying on the ground cover in blood. 'What happen to you?'

He was shock to see Aido eyes were black and he was crying nonstop. Quickly he wraps his arms around Aido. 'Aido….' He says worriedly. Aido place his head at Kain chest and cry loudly.

'Kain!' He cries.

'Aido what happen, tell me what happen?' Kain then realised that Aido had a big wound at the tumm, he was shock. He try not to believe it.

'Your child…' Kain spoke. 'WHO DID THIS?'

Aido shook his head not wanting to answer, Kain carry him in the arms and ran toward the abandon dorm. He didn't know why Aido wound doesn't heal by itself but he put the thoughts away. He must save Aido before anything bad happen.

'Aido stay with me…..'

'Kaname…..' Aido finally said. 'Why Kaname?'

Kain closes his eyes, trying to hide his anger. 'How dare he? I will make sure he will pay for this.'

'Don't….' Aido says weakly. 'He's not in wrong.'

Kain put him on the bed. 'He kills your child and you forgive him.'

Aido slowly nodded, Kain smash the wall. 'You forgive him! Why Aido, Why?'

'I still love him.'

'Aido, you…'

*End Flashback*

'He's the only one I had, I love him so much but you took him away. You cause everyone to suffer.'

'Kain!' Kaname shouted as he jump from the top, his eyes glow red, his sword is shining reflecting the sunset. He never thought the day will come, the day for him to kill hiw own people. Those people who use to work for him will be killed by his own hand, he feel pity but this is the only way he can do. He must kill Kain.

*Flashback*

'I love you so much and you still choose him.' Kain place his hands at both of Aido shoulder, Aido nodded.

'I'm sorry Kain….but please remember that you're the first person who open my heart.'

'Aido….'

*End Flashback*

Kain feel the sharp sword cut through his body, slowly he open his eyes and found himself lying on the ground. He can't move his fingers anymore and blood are all over him.

'In the end…' he says. 'I can't avenge him.'

Kaname watch Kain look up at the sky smiling. 'Aido…'

Then he suddenly feels something touching his hand, he turn and see Aido is holding him and smiling. Kain smile back and watch Aido disappear. 'I guess you forgive me for almost kill Kaname.'

Slowly he closes his eyes admit his defeat, the fire was gone and the level E vampire were running away. Senri and Takuma smile and embrace each other. Ichiru cough and smiles as he sees that the situation, they had won.

'Goodbye Kain.' Kaname walk away leaving the dead body behind, he glance at Riku. The person that is still loyal to him had die, He walk toward her and carry the dead body in his hand wanting to give a proper burial to her.

'Takuma!' Senri shouted happily, Takuma was smiling happily as everything is over. 'Senri!'

Ichiru watch them both and smiles, it seems they are lovely mood already. He give a sigh to see everything is a mess, looks like the marriage it's all for nothing. As he look around for any injuries he spotted a brown hair person is walking carrying a women.

'It can't be.' Ichiru says as he run out.

'Kaname!' Kaname turn around and see Ichiru looking at him, he give a smile then says. 'He's alright.'

Ichiru smile back as he knew what the words mean. 'Thank you.' He says.

Kaname then continue to walk, then disappear just like the last time. Ichiru see him off. he was glad to at least knew Zero was alright. So it seems that Kaname was the one who save the day.

'I should have asked where they are but I guess I have to find out myself.'

Kaname quickly ran home after bury Riku somewhere in the forest, he enter his room and relieve to see Zero was still sleeping.

'Zero….'

Suddenly he heard the door shut behind him, he turns and see someone unexpected.

'What are you doing here?'


	27. Chapter 27

'Stop it, don't touch him.'

Holding both of Zero wrist, he grip it tight. Showing those fangs, it's scary. Zero cry out loudly looking at Kaname direction, but those cry won't help him. He knew it well but still screaming, it get louder as those fangs entering his skin.

'Please, Zero is the only one I had. Stop it.'

Reaching out his hand, Kaname can't move his body any longer. He's too weak as those cuts from the sword. He was going to die if his blood keep coming out but he didn't care, all he want to is to safe Zero but how?

"KANAME!"

Rido Kuran smile as he heard the name Kaname, looking at Zero that had now become his. The silver bracelet was broken t pieces being crush. Now he will Kaname in more and more pain no being able to do anything.

'I will do anything, anything. So please let Zero go.'

Carrying Zero in his arms, he began to walk away leaving Kaname on the ground. The sword that belongs to Kaname is now his, now Zero also had belonged to him. He is carrying the new bloodline of pureblood in his arms.

"Zero…..I will safe you so please wait for me. I won't let him hurt you." Kaname try his best to get up, using all effort and energy he had left but still his on the ground. Not able to move an inch.

*Flashback*

"What are you doing here?" Kaname spoke as he see the person that he really don't want to meet but now…..

"It's been a long time hasn't it Kaname, you had grown up." Rido spoke as he then spotted Zero lying on the bed, he smiles. "A pureblood, I never see his face before."

Kaname pointed his sword toward Rido.

"I will kill you!'

"The problem is, can you able to kill me Kaname, can you?"

*End Flashback*

"Senri!"

Takuma scream as Senri was being stab at the back; Ichiru quickly pointed the gun at the brown hair vampire. He just smile as he pull his sword back and pull Senri toward him, the devilish smiles make Takuma angry, he swing his sword not hearing Ichiru scream.

"Wait, you're going to hit Senri!'

Takuma didn't hear it; he can't forgive anyone who hurt Senri, the brown hair guy just stood there, and raising his hand and suddenly Takuma was being push back with strong force.

"I'm Ryuta, had the ability to control wind." Takuma spit the blood from his mouth totally ruin his good looks, he give a death glare preparing to attack again.

"Let go of him!"

"Sorry to say this but Rido sama wish to see his son."

"Your child was about to born soon." Rido show Zero his swords. "A life for a life."

'What do you mean by that? I never kill anyone before." Zero struggle since both of his hand had been chain, the chain was obviously being made by hunters since he can't use his power.

"I guess you don't know the sin that Kaname committed, the sin that made people hate him." He leans forward toward Zero. "Kaname kill his baby that hasn't been born yet.'

Zero eyes were wide open, what does he meant by that.

"Kaname….he wouldn't." Zero cry. "There's no way he will love someone else."

Rido start to laugh seeing Zero face was in deep shock entertain him, he like seeing people suffered, the more the better. He stabs Zero hand with the sword making him scream.

"It was that boy name Aido.' He continues. "He kills the child knowing it will affect yours and his relationship, do you still love him? He is the same as me, kill people. I wonder who's crueler since I let my child Senri life even though I hate him but Kaname. He kills without feelings."

Zero sulk and his face covered in blood, he doesn't want to hear anymore of this. It hurt him, those words broke his heart. How come Kaname is cruel, he doesn't want to believe this but-

"Please, don't kill this child. Take my life instead, please let the child life."

Rido smirks, he grip his sword tight and pointed it toward Zero. "Goodbye."

"'NO!"

"Blame Kaname for this, he's the reason why you suffer in the first place. He's the reason why people can't live peacefully."

Kaname slowly take the nearest thing beside him, the blood had stop coming out now he will have to wait for it to heal itself. Thanks to the anti vampire sword it will took time. He bites his lips, holding the pain as he slowly got up.

"Damn you Rido, once I lay my hand on you I will make you regret this."

Senri slowly open his eyes, looking around seeing himself in an old room, there were wounds at chest. He remembers he got stab just now and fainted. Is Takuma alright, he heard Takuma screaming when he's about to faint. The door open and Ryuta show up.

"You're awake….."

"He's going to kill me isn't he? That is the best punishment he will give me for running away from that house. Anyway I'm glad I did it to get away from this hell prison."

"He kept you alive even though he didn't want too, you should be thankful." Ryuta said as he stands in front of Senri. It had been a long time since he sees Ryuta, the person that truly loyal to his father.

"I always hate you." Senri spoke since he remember that his father care for Ryuta more than his own son, all those time that he is in that mansion he was label as puppet for all those time.

"I know you hate me."

"If only I was born in different family this wouldn't happen in the first place."

"You had lots of information don't you, I still remember when you had no emotion and do everything your father told you but now…you're change." Ryuta sound a little sad.

"Everyone change, including me. I will kill my own father if I have too to prove it."

"You monster, despicable!" Zero shouted but Rido just watch as those blood came out, Zero eyes was covered with tears and his hand is still being chain.

"I won't forgive you!"


	28. Chapter 28

Hey guys, I just here to say something. PLEASE REVIEW F YOU WANT ME TO MAKE A SECOND SEASON FOR THIS AND ALSO WHETHER I SHOULD STOP IF THIS GETTING TO RIDICIOULOUS.


	29. Chapter 29

'Help….'

All alone in that room where there's no one to watch or see. All alone where no sound can be heard and even sunlight can't reach. The only thing that is with you is only darkness, you're all lone. Nobody can help you.

'Someone…..anyone…..'

Your love had gone, betrays and broke your heart. Will you ever see that person the same way again? Will jealousies inside you vanish in thin smoke? Can you forgive the sin he did? What he did to you?

'Kaname…..'

Do you still love him, do you? Can you still see him the way you see him the first time you meet?

'So sleepy….. Where's Kaname? I don't want to close my eyes but it so sleepy.'

Close your eyes, soon you will wake up in a new world. Go to sleep soon he will wake you with his blood.

* * *

"It's been a long time hasn't it Senri."

"Rido…" Senri glare at him, gripping his hand, now he will use everything he got to kill him.

"It seems that you had forgotten to call me master, you're very brave to call my name."

"Shut up, I'm no longer your puppet. I have emotions and heart like normal people. I won't let you hurt anyone anymore."

Rido Kuran just laugh at Senri, causes him to glare. "Rido, I have enough of this."

"I guess you right; you don't have patience in you anymore don't you."

* * *

He's almost there, just few miles away but almost there. She was the only person that he can think off that able to help him. There was a small cottage house surrounded by grass and flowers. A peaceful place suited for Zero.

Using all his energy left he walks, using the trees to support him to stand. It had been three days since he last see Zero. He wasn't able to scent him since the bracelet is broken. Hoping Zero is alright especially his child.

Is his child alright, he got a really bad feeling inside him as if there's something bad had happen. "Please be alright, please be alright."

Finally, he had reached the front door of the cottage, he knock rapidly then fainted. The door open and a woman look down surprise to see the familiar face.

"Surprise, look what I got here."

* * *

"You bastard." Senri whimper, he can't no longer stand up, lying on the ground. Ryuta just watch how Rido kick his son rapidly looking in disgust.

"I shouldn't have let you live, Ryuta you handle the rest."

He then left the room leaving both of them alone, Senri look at Ryuta and give a painful smile. "Kill me….."

"You don't want to live anymore?"

"I hate seeing the face of my father, he disgust me. I can't believe we even blood related."

Ryuta sit down on the ground still staring at Senri, there were sadness in his eyes. He place his hand at Senri forehead and then rub it. He doesn't know what Ryuta is trying to show him, he doesn't like it.

"Just finish me off, there's no need to show any sympathy to me."

"I can't."

Senri eyes widen as Ryuta brush his lips against his; he can't push it away since he can't even move his fingers. What is happening? What did he want to show actually?

"I love you Senri. I always had and will always be so I can't kill you. Come back to our side Senri, this is your last chance."

"No, I'm not coming back and even if I do I will never return your feeling."

Ryuta hand hardened, it was cold as his father. Just staring at Senri without emotion it as if his also a puppet.

"I always hate you Ryuta and will always be."

"Senri…..if you keep acting like this I will kill that blond guy."

"You can't blackmails me, you can't kill Takuma."

"Watch me!"

"Asshole! You FUCK!"

Ryuta then smile, the first time he sees Ryuta smile. Then he walk out after cover Senri with his jacket leaving him alone in the room. "Damn it!"

As the place got quiet, he then heard a voice as if there's someone sleeping. He leans at the wall, trying to hear it clearly. There was someone beside the room, who is it?

"Is there anyone there?"

No answer, just a soft sound can be heard.

"Who is it? How come he locks someone else other than me in here?"


	30. Chapter 30

The sound was soft; it calms his heart and was happy he was not alone. He had someone there behind then wall, and he or she is still alive. He leans at the wall, cross his hand since it was getting colder. He didn't shiver and look out the high small window as the moonlight enters the place, it's pretty and he wishes to see it with his beloved Takuma.

He knock on the wall hoping the person behind him knock back but he feel sad as there was no reply, is that person sleeping or something. He was quite sure that sound was from human since after he was lock here he hear it every day and it wasn't the sound of the wind.

"I'm Senri, what's yours?" again there was no reply but Senri doesn't mind, as long there's someone, someone to at least keep him company. "The person who lock both of us here is my father, I'm sorry if he hurt you anything. He's a cruel person; he even beat his own son to half death. I can't even believe I was blood related to him. Hey do you mind if I talk to you since it's very quiet and I'm a little bored."

Senri chuckle realized he was like talking to himself. "I will call you Shizukana since you very silent, plus you didn't even reply to what I ask. When I was young I had always been treated like a puppet, I never no what love is until I ran away. I'm glad I did that if I don't I don't have a chance to meet Takuma, he's my lover."

* * *

***Flashback***

"Senri, I love you. No matter how much time passes my feelings won't change for you."

"Takuma…you sound romantic for all of a sudden."

Takuma eyes widen in disbelief. "Haven't I been romantic since long time ago?" Senri shook his head. "Nope. You are more into cheerful type."

"I thought I was cool all the time, looks like I was wrong."

"Don't worry I always like who you really are, I will always be." Senri blushes as he hug Takuma arms tightly, Takuma smiles as he sees his dear Senri was closing himself to him. This night was perfect for both, they're together and only both of them in the room.

"Can this night get any perfect?" Senri asks, Takuma chance had finally appear nd he push Senri down at the bed and was lacing his hands at both of Senri sides so he can't get away, Senri chuckle and put his hand around Takuma.

"Be gentle Takuma…." He whispers, Takuma nodded and give him a passionate kiss, Senri open his mouth letting Takuma to enter.

"Umm..a…ah….hu…..ah…." Senri murmur.

"I love you." Takuma says and then he give Senri another kiss.

***End Flashback***

* * *

"Hey, Shizukana. Do you know what it's like to have a family, someone who care about you and will take care of you? When I ran away I somehow adopted by a guy name Kaien and he was a great father, I was very happy to know I had a sister and brother. Sadly my sister die, her name is Yuki if I'm correct so all that left is my brother Zero. I met his twin at the town, it was quite a coincidence. I really want to see him; I want to see my brother Zero, to know his personalities and everything."

The sound of the voice seems to get louder for a second but get silent again.

"I was quite surprise at first to meet his twin but it's great to know that I have another sibling, I really wish to know how it felt like celebrating birthday, thanksgiving and Christmas. It sounds fun when I heard it. So Shizukana, want to be my family too?"

* * *

"I can't believe you end up like this Kaname, I couldn't get more upset hearing this. You got beat by your own uncle." The women spoke as she give Kaname a glass of blood, Kaname quickly took it and drink it in one gulp, she sigh seeing the Kaname that many vampire are proud of had been beat badly.

"So what's the reason for you to come here Kaname, the last time you came because you're asking for favor?"

Kaname look at here with his anger eyes showing that this is serious face making Sara giggle. Kaname still look hot in his anger face but not too much since he cover with blood, he was lucky that Rido drink it to make Rido more powerful.

"I need your help to kill Rido, I can't do this alone so please…I will give you anything." Sara study him carefully, then as she see it she click her finger.

"Who's that person?" She asks making Kaname confuse. "You won't this kind of thing for yourself, there's someone is it? Now tell me the name of this lucky person."

Kaname put down the glass and lay down, his strength is losing. He need rest but he can't stop thinking of what is happening to Zero, what if he is being torture by now. He can't stand thinking about how bad Rido is treating him.

"Zero…Rido had held him captive."

Sara give a sweet smile as she pour Kaname some more blood, she then give it to Kaname, Kaname took it and just hold it.

"You finally fell in love; I can't believe you didn't invite your old friend to come to your wedding. That is really bad Kaname, if I came I can make it more merrier." She says as she chuckle imagine Kaname wedding being ruin, Kaname give a small cough.

"No matter how bad I want I want it there will be no wedding between Zero and I."

"What's wrong is she a shy girl?"

"Zero is not a girl."

Once Kaname say that Sara eyes blink a few times as she was surprise, she then start laughing loudly cannot hold her laughter anymore. Who would have thought the famous Kaname Kuran had come back from the dead and plus he's gay. This is gold.

"Are you going to help me or not Sara, my patience worn out." Kaname spoke embarrass to her keep laughing.

"Sorry, sorry. I just didn't expect this to happen outside my dream. Your funny sometime and you know what. I think I will volunteer to help since I can't wait to see the type of person that you fell in love with."

* * *

"I just want to help Senri!" Ichiru shouted as he follow Takuma in the woods, he knew where Takuma is heading too and he even volunteer to help but his help being reject.

"TAKUMA!" He shouted, Takuma stop and look at him, his face is still covered in dirt and his clothes torn out. He haven't rested for days now. "I know you are worry about Senri but you can't fight him in your condition now."

"Senri, they're going to hurt Senri. He's the only one I truly love and I can't let them harm him."

Ichiru sigh ad pat Takuma back knowing how worry that blond is, he can see how deeply they love for each other. "Get some risk for Senri sake just think of how's his reaction when he see you still haven't fully recovered."

Takuma give in and sit under the shaded tree. Ichiru watch as Takuma feel asleep he glad that the blond boy finally had some rest. It was very tiring but he didn't complaint not intended to cause any burden to him.

"Senri, please wait just a little longer. We will save you."

* * *

"Who are you talking to Senri?" Ryuta asks seeing Senri lean at the wall, Senri stare at him and didn't say anything else.

"I don't see anything I will gain if I tell you what I'm doing." Ryuta smirks and walk toward him, he let his fingers ran into Senri hair, Senri didn't budge or push him away since he can't fight in his state now.

"Are you talking to that sleepy person beside, do you want to see him?" Ryuta asks, Senri look at him in the eyes shock to see Ryuta eyes get darker and scarier than he ever seen before. He shiver and look back down, he can't face someone like this.

"Do you want it or not? At least he will keep you company until Rido know what to do with you." he spoke.

"Take me to him." Senri request with anger in his voice, he really hate someone like Ryuta or his father touch him. it remind him of all the bad memories and he try his best to forget those despicable memories.

Ryuta pull Senri forced out from the room, making him scream but it was just ignore. He started to wonder is this guy really love him to treat him like this, Takuma will never do something like this. Ryuta open the locked door, Senri was push inside and felon the ground, he heard how the door was being lock and he was trap once again.

Senri look around and spotted someone was lying on the ground, he quickly walk toward him pity that the person was being strap. He quickly unstrained him, his fingers was bleeding since it was to strong but he want to help that person as if he's heart tell him too. He was surprise to see such a beautiful person like an angel exists, his pale skin, black hair and the aura around him.

"A pureblood…." He says and looks at him closely. He looks so similar somehow like he had met him before. The blood at the person was still wet, it was a relieve he's still alive. Without a second thought Senri cut the tip of his fingers and let blood drip down to that person mouth. "Drink it Shizukana, hurry before Rido came back."

Then he feels a sudden grip at his hand, shock to see that person open his eyes glowing red.

"Shizukana?"


	31. Chapter 31

"Shizukana?"

The person look at him, his eyes is still red. He then place his hand at his front, his tears came out. "Rido, is he really your father."

Senri slowly nodded, he looks at Senri eyes then he moves his hands and touches Senri eyelids. "You had a very innocent face different from your father; I can't believe you are even related to him."

"You got that right Shizukana." Senri smiles, but that person didn't smile at all. He just looks at Senri, look him with those sad eyes. He was telling something, something hurtful. "What's your real name Shizukana?

The person just look at him, he stroke Senri hair and then pull Senri toward him. "You had already known my name."

"I did?" Senri says confusedly.

* * *

Takuma quickly got up from the ground realizing that the sun is setting, how long has he been sleeping. He look around seeing Ichiru with his eyes open was sitting under the tree admiring the sun sets.

"How long has I been sleeping?" Takuma asks, Ichiru didn't seem to hear him at all. He had to walk toward Ichiru and shake him.

"Ichiru!" Ichiru finally look at him and smile. "Good morning Takuma, have you enjoy your little nap."

"Ichiru how can you still smile, Senri is in trouble and stop smiling. Don't you care a thing about him, You two were about to get marry back then."

"We were about to and you broke it Takuma. Anyway I don't have any feeling for Senri at all in the first place, the marriage was just a plan that me and Senri agree about so don't take it the wrong way."

"You don't have any feeling for Senri at all then why do you want to marry him?"

"I told you, it's for the plan for the vampires and hunters to get along. It's a first step to that world to come."

"A new world? What if lots of people disagree for that world to come? Can you still handle that?"

Ichiru smile fainted, he then stroke his hair then start laughing loudly making takuma confuse.

"Ichiru?"

"The world will come soon Takuma since there's a woman who is a vampire had the same belief as I do. She also wish for that world to come and even give her life to prove it and I had witness it."

"Who is it?" Takuma asks.

"A pureblood vampire, her name is Shizuka." Ichiru answer, Takuma can't believe what he just heard. "She's inside me Takuma and I had plan to give it to Zero one day so we can become one once again that we should be when we are still inside our mother. I want to become one with Zero again."

"Are you telling me you're sacrificing yourself?"

Ichiru nodded.

"I will do anything for Zero; I will give him another power of the pureblood inside me for him."

"Ichiru…..you're…."

"You don't have to say it Takuma, you don't have too."

* * *

"Shizukana , how long you had been lock in here?"

He just looks at the wall blankly without emotion as he answer Senri question. "I don't know."

It had been like this for an hour and Shizukana always say 'I don't know' every time. He can see in those eyes there's nothing in there. As if Shizukana had thrown away all his emotions and everything after they meet, what happen to Shizukana?

"Shizukana, did something happen to you? You can share your pain with me then carrying the burden by yourself."

Shizukana then look at him tracing his fingers at Senri face, letting the blood stick at the face. Senri quickly back off then quickly wipe it.

"Shizukana you might think it's weird for me to say this but I'm kind of allergic to blood and you will be laughing to see me like that."

Shizukana eyes widen as he heard Senri say it, the boy looks so innocent.

"You must had such a great life aren't you Senri, to be able to smile like that."

Senri slowly nodded as he remembers how Takuma treat him nicely. "Don't worry Shizukana, after Takuma save us I will take you to a great place and bring those smile back to your face."

"You're so kind Senri, it will be a pain if you have to suffer like I had."

"Shizukana?" Shizukana pull Senri close to him, he started to cry and let his tears fell down to his cheek, Senri in his confusion try to calm him down and pat Shizukana shoulder. "Don't worry; I'm here for you Shizukana. After I defeated my father let's go home okay? I'm sure the special person of your life is also waiting for you."

"I don't have any special person in my life anymore." Shizuka spoke and wipe her tears. "I don't have one they're all gone."

His cry is getting louder and Senri was getting worry if his father will hear it and will get annoy. It's suicide if Shizukana continue to cry like this. "Don't worry I'm here. Please don't cry anymore so please Shizukana…."

He look at Senri and smiles is forming at his face,

"If only he's like you, if only he didn't betray me. If only I didn't accept him and make…" He stops and then place his hand at his tummy making a disgust face.

"Shizukana! What are you doing?" He pushes Senri down at the floor and then looks at him with his eyes.

"Save me Senri, please hurry before he takes over me again."

Senri watch as Shizukana eyes turn blue, the color of the deep ocean. Then he smiles and then….

"STOP!" Senri scream.

* * *

***Flashback***

"I won't forgive you!"

"So what, you can't do anything to me. Don't you see how Kaname easily being defeated by me."

He walk over to Zero and cut the tip of his fingers, his blood drip down to Zero mouth and Zero start screaming wildly unable to control himself. His eyes turn dark blue and the start laughing crazily.

"It's good to see you other Zero or should I just simply call you Tanojiko. (Other self)"

He looks at Rido. "Where's Kaname?"

"He will come soon Tano kun. When he comes you can kill him and you can revenge on your child death."

***End Flashback***

* * *

"Please stop Shizukana!" Senri scream, the memories how his father treated him is again in his head. It's torturing of how the cold hand touches him.

"I want you to feel pain to of how to be betrayed by the person you love."

Senri put his hand around Shizukana. "Stop and listen to me!"

He finally looks at Senri. "Shizukana I might didn't know what happen to you or understand it but please hear me. If you in trouble I will try to help you, I also had problem in my life but there's someone out there save me. I want to be that person to save you too so Shizukana. LET ME HELP YOU!"

His eyes turn back to red, those words enter his heart. The person he just met just save him from causing the mistake in his life, he slowly let go of Senri.

"I'm sorry Senri, I don't know just what happen to me."

"It's okay Shizukana, its okay."

"Senri….please don't leave me too. Please….."

"I won't." Senri smiles. "We're friends now right?"

"Yeah!" Shizukana smile back and embrace Senri, he was happy to meet Senri. He was glad to meet him. "I feel very happy little brother." He murmurs. "I won't let you leave me too."

His eyes glow back to blue, the old Zero is gone now.

'My name is Tanojiko, my enemy is Kaname. I am forever royal to Rido Kuran and Senri is my brother who will be chain to me for his whole life.'


	32. Chapter 32

(A/N: It's about time for me to end this story. A few more chapters and then goodbye readers, thank you for reading.)

Sara whistle as she follows Kaname from behind, she doesn't seems to act so serious at all but she's the only one he can count on. He need her help since she's also a pure blood vampire like him and he desperately need her help.

* * *

"We here aren't we?" Ichiru asks Takuma as he sees the big mansion in front of them, painted in white and all over it had beautiful flowers. It looks quite beautiful from the outside but inside where the meanest vampire lives and none other than Rido Kuran.

"Welcome." Ryuta appear from behind them both catching them off guard.

"RYUTA!" Takuma growl, Ichiru knew Takuma want to settle their battle so he quickly ran off, he will save Senri as Takuma was handing Takuma. His strength is way different from vampire and he can't take any risk.

'I'm coming Senri, just wait a little longer.'

"Can you still fight me with that condition?" Ryuta laugh, Takuma quickly took this chance to attack him, Ryuta was surprise as Takuma manage to make a cut at his hand.

"It can't be, I put a shield around me." Ryuta say as his still surprise, Takuma smirks as he glad this is working.

"My power had increased and it all thanks to the pure blood."

"You drink Kaname blood."

"No, I drink Shizuka blood. Kaname is not the only pure blood."

*Flashback*

"So you're saying there's Shizuka blood inside you."

Ichiru nodded as he cut his wrist and offered it to Takuma. "Drink it, this is at least I can do to help you fighting Ryuta."

*End Flashback*

"Damn it!" Ryuta scream as he and Takuma was holding their swords preparing for another attack.

/

"Shizukana…" Senri spoke as Shizukana show his fangs and was biting his neck drinking his blood. Senri didn't scream and just look blankly at the wall not able to move anymore, his leg and arms broken. He then looks up seeing his father was laughing to see him badly injured.

"Why Shizukana? Rido is an enemy and he traps you here, why are you helping that man?"

Shizukana just smile and gently pat Senri shoulder. "My name is Zero but he had disappeared a long time ago. Now I am Tonojiko."

"You're Zero…" Senri feel like crying, the brother that he always thought is different from what he imagines. "It can't be." He cries. "This can't be true."

"You don't have to worry Senri, I only need you. I don't need Kaname anymore."

"NO!" Senri scream.

* * *

The loud voice of Senri screaming was heard, he grip his sword tight as he pull it out. Quickly he ran toward the voice, he had to save Senri as soon as he can think if he didn't run that voice might be the last.

"It seems you have a pure blood inside of you." Rido spoke as he sees Ichiru in front of him, Ichiru point the sword at him. He knew very well that he was facing is none other than the person who actually the leader of the Kuran, Rido Kuran the most powerful vampire.

He look a slightly similar to Senri and hard this dark aura around him which is a little frightening. The way his cold eyes are looking at him.

"Where's Senri?" Ichiru shouted eventhough he knew there's no chance for him to win a fight against Rido.

"You will be a good present for Tonojiko, he will be delightful to have you as his meal."

Ichiru eyes widen to see Zero appear beside Rido, his clothes was loose and there was blood all over his mouth and his eyes, there were blue instead of red. 'Is he really Zero.' Ichiru wonder.

"I had finished my business with Senri." Zero spoke and then laugh as if something hilarious just happen.

"What have you done with Senri?" Ichiru asks feeling worry and shock inside of him as he looks at Zero or if he is him.

Tonojiko give an evil smile but still looks beautiful and then he place his hand at his tummy. "I just want a child so I think that he suit to have s** with."

"You rape him!" Ichiru lean at the wall behind him unable to believe what he just heard, he can't believe Zero would do such a thing to Senri. He treated Senri such as a brother. "I can't believe you would do such a thing."

"The old me is gone now so don't bother."

"Zero!" Ichiru scream as his swing the sword toward him, feeling lots of pain inside him as he did it. He just swings his sword toward Zero the person he love the most but now, he's gone.

"Everyone is the same, they will betray me eventually." Tonojiko says in disappointed tone.

* * *

"Takuma!"

Kaname shouted as he sees Takuma was fighting Ryuta and they both are equal in power. "This is my battle." Takuma shouted back, Sara pat Kaname back and shook her head.

"Leave him, let's save that lover of yours shall we."

Kaname look at Takuma, his best friend while they both are still night students and always in each other back but now they got their own battle to settle. "Don't die Takuma!"

"Okay!"

Sara and Kaname run to the mansion, they went inside and realized that the mansion is way bigger than the outside. "Wow." Sara says tottaly forget why she's here in the first place so Kaname had to give a weak knock at her so she realized that now it's not the time to be impress.

"After we defeat him can I take this mansion?" She asks.

"Do what you want with it." Kaname hold her hand and pull her using force since he need her to fight with him. Right now the only way to find Zero is to use his instinct.

"Kaname…does Zero that you mention is a totally beautiful than a girl, and had a great figure."

He slows down his movement and look at her. He then looks at the direction she was looking and shock to see Zero was all covered in blood and was smiling as he look at Kaname.

"It's time for you to die Kaname."

"Zero?"


	33. Chapter 33

"Zero?"

Kaname watch as Zero was walking toward them; Sara eyes widen to see such a beautiful person. Never in her life to see such a person exist and he is Kaname lover, she can feel those dark aura around him.

"Is he really Zero?" Sara asks, Kaname just shook his head not knowing how to answer. The Zero he knew is so different somehow and word can't put it.

"It's been such a long time I haven't seen you Kaname. Do you miss me that much to bring someone to help you or she's one of those people you cheat with."

Kaname can't believe of what Zero just say, does he knew what happen? It can't be, he didn't tell anyone about it. There's no way Kain tell him since he had already been kill.

"What's wrong? You look disappointed Kaname."

The roses grow out from the wall, it appears everywhere and Sara was on her guard except for Kaname who is still staring at Zero. Zero eyes were blue, the color was turning darker somehow and there was darkness in it instead of those innocent red.

Zero touch the thorns with his finger letting it bleed, he was smiling sadly at it. The white color roses turning darker than black. "Do you know what black roses mean Kaname?" Zero asks as he looks at Kaname.

Kaname just stay silent, Sara hold his hand knowing that Kaname was nervous. "It means death."

The building suddenly shaking rapidly and start to collapse, the wall was breaking to pieces and the glass window. Sara was shouting his name but he just stood there looking at Zero. He reaches out his hand forcing a smile at his face and say.

"Come home." Kaname says.

Zero eyes widen as Kaname says those words but he didn't smile. "I don't have any." He turns back and jumps out. Sara pull Kaname sleeve and shouted at him that they can't stay in this building any longer.

Takuma watch from his place as the building collapse starting to worry about Kaname and Ichiru.

"I can't believe that pure blood blood is very strong." Ryuta sigh as he sees the injuries that Takuma had cause.

"Have you been underestimated the power?" Takuma asks.

Ryuta laugh as he heard the question. "Senri always been his father slave and never once disobey him. Even though he's a pure blood just like him he was scare and I glad but he change after he met you, if you didn't exist I can have Senri for my own."

"Senri had a heart; he can make his own decision. You have no right!"

"I want to have my unemotional Senri again, to go back to that time where only I and Rido was the only existence that Senri knew and forever he be locked in that cage and I intend to have him back and for him to only think of me."

"I won't let that happen!" Takuma eyes glow red and he grip at the weapon tighten and he ignore the blood that is flowing out from his head. "I will free Senri from you!"

"Let's see if you can even kill me." Ryuta smirks as Takuma was running to him with those killer look at the eyes.

"If only you didn't exist." He whispers.

* * *

Rido watch as his pathetic son was trying to move his body but too weak to do so and the blood at his neck aren't healing than it should. Rido kick his son so Senri would turn over face him.

"You finally awake." Rido watches as Senri eyes were lifeless. His body was shaking in fear and shiver in coldness. He slowly grabs the nearest cloth to him to cover himself up and kneel at his father.

"Why?" he asks as he still in shock, his whole body was hurt more than Rido ever done to him. His whole body cover with blood which he knew it wasn't his but someone else. 'Why?" he asks again.

"I'm just granting his wish." Rido answers. "He just want a child so I grant him one, you should be happy because it yours too."

Senri tremle as he heard it especially he was shock that the person he admire so much did this to him, the person he thought as his brother. He then spotted a ring near the clothes and was shock to see the mark.

"What happen to Ichiru?" Senri asks as he pick it up, that ring to prove of their marriage.

"He was made as a present for Zero, that child need lots of power when he born into this world."

Senri tears fell to his cheek, he began to sulk. The person he also thought as a brother die.

"Ichiru…" he sulks. "How dare you? You kill everything I love, you even kill mother. Why should I even life if you took everything I care about?"

Rido didn't say anything, he kick Senri so he will fall to the ground. "I actually want to kill you after you disobey my order but after I took Zero I realized that the only way to spread my power is by having pureblood working for me so I need Zero and you to produce what I want but don't worry one child is enough since the child will be very powerful to have Kuran blood and Shizuka blood."

Senri can't believe that someone this evil exists, how he dare use them like this. "You're despicable!"

"I'm always like this Senri. I thought you knew me because we had known each other more than years now."

Senri can feel strong shaking and he surprise as the wall beginning to creak.

"He's here."

"Who?" Senri asks.

"Kaname Kuran, the cause for our entire problem."

* * *

"I got a cut, I just had manicure last week." Sara complains.

Kaname ignore here and look around but all he can is the pieces of the Rido mansion. "Looking for me?" Zero asks.

Kaname look up seeing roses everywhere around Zero like it's circling him, their thorns grown and Zero let it go inside him sucking his blood. "With this my blood turn poisonous and you will die as soon these thorns enter you."

"Zero… Please stop this; I don't want to hurt you."

"I don't care what you say to me Kaname and I'm Tonojiko. Zero is dead."

"He's not!" Kaname scream, Sara watch as they way they look at each other. Kaname want Zero back but Zero, he's no longer there. Can Kaname save him?

"I love you." Kaname spoke.

"I no longer need your love to survive Kaname, the only one I need now is Senri."

Kaname knew that name, Rido son.

"This child needs him." Zero pats his tummy gently. "Rido already bless this child."

"That child s ours!" Kaname shouted. Zero shook his head.

"Our child had die being kill so I decide to created a new one, this time without your blood in it. So I decide Senri will be suitable for it."

"Zero…" Kaname says shockingly. "Who kill our child?"

"It's you Kaname, a life for a life. Because you kill your earlier child my first baby had to suffer."


	34. Chapter 34

A/N: Sorry for late update. I got exam and things. Also I'm kind of lazy so this will be short.)

* * *

The guilt inside him rises, Sara watch the situation and bite her lips unable to believe of what she just heard. Who would have thought Kaname is this type of person. She looks at both of them and realised that….they have to end this.

"Kaname…..it's time for you to choose. You must choose who should live between you two."

Kaname look at her, his eyes is fill with anger, confuse and guilt. Then he looks back at his beloved Zero, he can't believe because of his stupid mistake he cause Zero to be like this. He loves him more than anything else in this world.

"I won't let you die Zero." Kaname spoke.

"So you're going to kill yourself." Zero asks.

Kaname shook his head and he reveals the sword of the Kuran clan, griping it tightly. "I will not die either. I will take you back Zero even by force and start a new life with you. Living in a world where you can actually be happy, I will lock you if I have too."

"You're a selfish person Kaname. I will kill you before that happen."

"It wills, Zero I'm taking you back with me."

* * *

"It's the first time I see Rido Kuran."

"So he had lost to you hasn't he?" Rido look at Takuma standing in front of him cover in blood, Senri cry out Takuma name and run toward him. Takuma place one of his hands around Senri. Wanting to feel him more, it had been such a long time.

"I will kill you Rido, you have cause enough trouble in this world."

Rido laugh as he heard those words. "You are wrong; the person to be blame for all of this is none other than Kaname. He had cause people to die, sad and make them feel betray. He's the person that become the enemy of the world."

"YOU ARE WRONG! I had known him for years and he is not that type of person, he protect everyone especially his love ones. His always there to help and now he's here to take back what belong to him. Rido…you're the enemy of the world."

As Rido was about to speak back, suddenly someone appear and jump inside the room they were in, she look around and then look at Takuma and Senri and give her sweet smile. "Want a helping hand?" She asks.

"What happen to Kaname?" Takuma asks back.

Sara look down and gloomy for a while then turn around to Rido. "It's about the time to end this, don't you think so Rido Kuran."

* * *

"Zero…." Kaname whispers.

Seeing Zero lying on the ground, his sword was stab at Zero chest but not deep and Zero body didn't receive much damage since Kaname had seal 90% of the power. This way Zero won't die because of it.

"Let's go home."

Carrying Zero in his arms, pulling the sword away and make it disappears in the thin air. Right now he want to take him away, away from this cruel world. Away from the painful memories and to a world where nothing like this will happen again.

Then he disappear like the wind, that is the last time that they ever saw him.


	35. Chapter 35

A girl is running and playing with the bunny that her father bought for her last birthday which is few months ago I think. She loves it so much that she will take it everywhere she goes. She had beautiful long brown hair and eyes. Have soft and smooth skin. Smiling everywhere she goes and everyday will look up at the wall that surrounding the mansion always wonder what the world outside there but her father will never tell her, he will always say it full of sadness.

She once ask her mother about it but her mother will always say she doesn't know and her father tell her she lost her memories about it. Same as her, she also wants to know what's outside there. Time pass and she doesn't think of that anymore but she always smile at her dear mother. Her mother can't move much because of the wound and have to use the wheelchair to move around; her father will help and never leave her mother side.

They very close and she love her parents so much, always together all the time.

"Yuki….Don't run off too far." Kaname shouted.

"Yes daddy!" She shouted back and hop following her bunny running. Kaname laugh to see her little daughter accidentally fell and get up as fast as she can to catch up with the bunny. Then he looks at Zero that is still sitting on the wheelchair.

"Zero, it's a good day isn't it?" Kaname put his hand around Zero, Zero turn around to look at him and smile back.

"Yes, it is." Then he looks down looking sadly.

"What's wrong Zero? Is everything alright?" Kaname trace his finger at Zero face, sliding down to his chin and lift it a bit so Zero face him. Zero smile weakly at him.

"Is just that….I want to know who I am actually, how we first met and how do I end up getting this scar at my chest? What actually happen to me in the past? Who am I and why do we have to live inside this wall? I feel trap somehow and there uneasy feelings inside of me."

"You don't have to be worry about that Zero. Its better is we don't talk about this too much or our daughter will begin to question about it again. Do you hate this place very much?"

"It's not that!" Zero hesitates. "I just feel something uneasy and that's all. That doesn't mean I hate this place or anything. I love it to be with you and our daughter."

Kaname give Zero a kiss on those lips. "Then stop thinking about that Zero and think more about your family."

Zero nod slowly. Kaname push Zero into their home taking him to their room. As they at the side of the bed, Kaname carry Zero and place him gently on the bed, Zero glance at him and let his hand being held by Kaname. A kiss was place on his palm. Just watch as Kaname hiding his face with his hair and he unable to see the expression his showing. Feeling tears start falling on his hand, wonder why Kaname always cry when they're alone.

'Why are you crying Kaname?'

"I'm sorry." Kaname whispers to him again and again. Every day he sees Kaname like this, just like the first time he open his eyes when he lost his memories and the first thing he sees is that Kaname is crying. He says the same words, like he had done something terrible that can't be forgiven.

"Kaname….." Zero calls his name.

Slowly getting up and embrace Kaname, pat his head. He tries to calm his lover. He wants to know what actually happen between them.

"Go and get some rest, I'm sorry to bother you Zero."

"Uh…alright then."

He watch as Kaname left the room.

* * *

**-Flashback-**

"Are you sure of doing this Kaname?" Sara asks.

"Yes, is everything is just like I asks you to." Kaname turn to face Takuma that is standing beside Senri. They are holding each other hand making sure their distance is safe but Takuma know that they're not in danger. Is just that Zero is lying on the ground covered in blood and Kuran sword had been remove.

"What are you going to do know Kaname?" Takuma asks.

Kaname ignore Takuma question, he then look at Zero. "This time I won't let him be taken by anyone or be seen. He will stay with me till the end."

"Very well then." Sara spoke.

"I'm sorry of what Zero had done, I hope you find a heart to forgive him."

"It's okay….." Senri says softly. "He was being control that time. Please take care of my bother Kaname."

"I will."

**-End Flashback-**

* * *

"Yuki, it's getting dark. Go back inside." Kaname shout and wave at his daughter. Yuki wave back at him and run toward her father and give him a big hug.

"How's mother?" She asks.

"Mommy is getting some rest; remember that he needs lots of rest since the wound didn't fully heal."

"Where mommy got that wound in the first place?" Yuki asks as she is being held high by Kaname.

"I don't know." Kaname lie to her.

As they inside Yuki eat her dinner with her father, at a few times she will glance at the bedroom door for a moment and then continue to eat. Kaname notice it and he knew what her daughter want, she never eat with her mother before and from the look of it she must be hoping Zero to wake up and join them.

"Don't worry; when your mommy is fully healed we can eat together like a real family." Kaname tell her, Yuki eyes show delight and twinkle as she heard the word.

"Then I will pray and help mommy so her wound get better faster." She says happily.

Kaname laugh as he sees his daughter smiling happily then glance at the door. He felt a bit guilt just now to lie at his daughter but if he tell her the truth wouldn't his daughter get scare of him so it's better to keep secret from her. He want this to never change, all three f them together and hideaway all his crime.

He won't regret putting him and his family inside this huge cage. He calls this place a paradise full of happiness even though it was nothing more than just a prison. It's all for the sake of their happiness. Taking away Zero and Yuki freedom, he won't ever regret.

"Let's stay together like this forever. Just the three of us, okay?" Kaname asks.

"Yuki happily answer back. "OK!"

In the room Zero hear all their conversation, a smile form at his face.

'Maybe it's better to stay like this after all. Maybe it's better not to know the truth after all."


End file.
